Mending The Broken Souls
by chronicleofcoincidence
Summary: SemiAU Life is full of surprises, and finding a fairy in your room can certainly be a great one. "But... aren't you a hallucination?" Some things will just never be the same for Tamaki, but changes aren't always necessarily bad... are they?
1. Prologue: Overture

First off, thanks for being here. The simple fact that a reader opened this with the intention of reading this is a great reward for me.

This is my first attempt at a fic for the Ouran section. I must say that the idea for this fanfic wasn't one hundred percent mine.. At the end of chapter 23 in the manga, Bisco Hitori made a mini-chapter (just 4 images) about Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was a detective, and Haruhi was a fairy. He had had a very tiring day, and couldn't find a solution for a case. Haruhi (Pipe Fairy in the story) brought his a few books which could help him from the Realm of the Fairies, but since they were so small, Tamaki had to read them with a magnifying glass. It was so funny! The cover for the chapter was also Pipe Fairy and Detective Tamaki. I loved the idea of Tamaki and a fairy so I decided to write this. In this story, Tamaki isn't a detective though. He is a student at Ouran High, and belongs to the Host Club along with the twins, Kyoya, Mori and Honey (Haruhi isn't in the story yet).

Many, many thanks to my beta-reader, , who has helped me in the hard task of revising and correcting all the chapters. Really, thank you.

Now, onto the fic. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

-

This is a story.

The story of a world.

A simple, empty world.

-

"_Tamaki-senpai…" A soft, feminine voice caught his attention._

_He turned his head slightly to glance at the girl sitting next to him in the swing besides his. She was rocking forward and back slightly, her short legs barely reaching the ground. He wasn't much taller, but at least he reached the sandy floor with his toes. He smiled, trying to make the yound damsel feel at ease._

"_What is it, Haruhi?"_

_The girl seemed to meditate for a moment, and then fixed her gaze on him and bluntly asked._

"_What do you think happiness is?"_

_Her unexpected question nearly threw Tamaki off. He couldn't understand what had come over Haruhi, but tried to answer her all the same._

"_I believe... happiness is being with the people you love... seeing them smile and live happily, day after day. That brings you happiness, doesn't it?"_

_Haruhi gave him a soft smile, letting him know she took his words to heart._

"_Yes… it does."_

_They sat in silence for a moment. The only sound they could hear was the slight creaking sound caused by the breeze moving the swings they sat on. A butterfly flew by, being immediately carried away by the light breeze._

"_Tamaki-senpai… I think I'm happy right here, now."_

_He smiled genuinely._

"_Me too."_

_--_

Tamaki Suou never was never one to believe in magic. He could be described as innocently childish, what with his moronic acting and tendencies. Maybe a little supersitious, but, hey, you would be too after enduring a curse from Nekozawa. And, sure, spells and like rituals weren't completely beyond his realm of belief. But he would never delude himself into thinking the existence of magical creatures to be true. Really, who would ever expect to see a flying unicorn? Or a singing mermaid? No, there would be no second guessing it. It was impossible.

Completely absolute in his mind set, nothing could have prepared Tamaki for the surprise that awaited him when he returned home from school one day.

The day had been completely tiring for Tamaki. He had taken two exams, but there hadn't been any problems for him with those. After all, he was one of the most brilliant students in Japan, and he knew.

No, the problems came after school.

His own club had been the reason for his exhaustion. As usual, Kyouya had "accidentally" forgotten a tropical tourist guide on Tamaki's desk, so their theme for the day had ended up being Hawaii. So Tamaki made everyone wear funny grass skirts, colorful lei necklaces and weird sandals. The whole room had been decorated with palm trees, imported directly from the islands, to give off a tropical vibe. And coconut juice (first-quality, of course) was served to their guests instead of the usual tea. All the customers were ecstatically happy upon seeing the hosts in such a colorful and exotic scenario.

Despite the perfect costumes and meticulous decorations, the Host Club members had been especially uncooperative. Kyoya had outright refused to wear the lei necklace (he said something about his "manly pride" and "family honor," which Tamaki hadn't ever heard about), the twins had argued over who looked better in the Hawaiin outfit (there wasn't any point in arguing, since they looked exactly the same), even Honey had pouted, asking if he could wear something a bit warmer (it was winter, after all, and dressing up with barely a skirt was kind of sadistic). Mori had silently being pressuring Tamaki with his glare to give into Honey's proposal.

Tamaki had been extremely cheerful and energetic, trying to solve all the problems. But after a while his optimism dried up and even he had ended up being tired. Which was quite an achievement, considering how hyperactive he always seemed to be. Winter wasn't his favorite seaon, after all.

And so, arriving back at the Suou's second mansion, he decided to rest. He took an exceedingly long and relaxing bath, being sure to use the finest sponge and most expensive and refreshing soap. He put some scented salts in the water, allowing his tired muscles to relax, and then he did something that he hadn't done in quite a while.

He asked for his dinner to be brought up to his room.

It was no big deal, anyway. It wasn't as if somebody actually had dinner with him. It even made chills run up and down his spine having to eat supper all alone in the enormous dining room. Sitting in such an empty room gave him the feeling that someone was spying on him. Sonetimes, he could even imagine being in a haunted house. Yet he forced himself to, just in case someone did in fact show up. Perhaps, his father. Or even his grandmother, though he knew that was totally improbable. If he had taken dinner in his room, it would be considered an insult. Only peasants did such outrageous things. Rich people never allowed themselves to do so. If his grandmother knew, he would be disowned in less than a second.

But this day, he knew no one would come, just as it was everyday. He also knew the mansion staff was very discreet when it came to Tamaki's love for peasant tendencies, as they could understand their young master had such tendencies after living his whole life surrounded by nothing more than luxuries. After all, they were all peasants and they understood how Tamaki was fascinated with everything about them: their costumes, their ways of living, their homes… so they'd protect this little secret of his. He was sure. So, exhausted as he was, Tamaki decided to eat in his room. He owned a large desk that he could sit at, it was nearly big enough for five people to dine on.

As soon as he was finished cleansing himself, he stepped out of the bath. With a towel hung around his body, Tamaki sauntered off to his room. But he was abruptly haulted when he came, literally, face to face with a shock.

The first thing that came to mind was a dream. That's it, he was dreaming. But he was dripping with water, and the chill that ran down his spine told him he was indeed awake. Maybe he was hallucinating? That had to be it. Because what he was seeing was impossible.

A fairy was in his room, floating in midair. A fairy! And she was looking at him square in the eye, just an inch in front of his nose.

It couldn't be real. Unbelievable. His mind was obviously playing tricks on him. Because fairies didn't exist. Never have, never will. And that's it. Tamaki began questioning his sanity when the dream, hallucination, or whatever it was, began speaking to him.

"Hello, there! My name is Kasuga Akiyo, and starting today, I'm in charge of taking care of you!" She upbeatly informed him in her naturally high-pitched voice.

After hearing her statement, a weird sensation overcame Tamaki. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was about to burst into laughter and into tears at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, review. Let me know any way in which this story can be improved.

Love,

COC


	2. Union

Second chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

There was only one person in the world. That person was alone. However, all around that person, there were other people. Therefore, that person was alone even if she was surrounded by other beings.

-

"Hello, there! My name is Kasuga Yoruaki, and starting today, I'm in charge of taking care of you!" She upbeatly informed him in her naturally high-pitched voice.

Tamaki blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. It had to be an illusion. How could there be a fairy in his room?

He stared at her in disbelief, not even hearing her greeting. She was like a miniature human. She measured about 6 inches (15 cm), and had short brown hair and big brown eyes. Her body looked as if it was small and fragile, and was dressed in a simple white dress. She would've looked perfectly normal if it hadn't been for her rather compact size. That and she had wings sprouted out from her back. They were quite small, resembling those of a springtime butterfly. They were an elegant pearl-like color. And every time she fluttered, the moonlight would shine upon them, revealing a deep purple design shimmering on them. It twisted and turned, in a style resembling that of a spiral. Tamaki guessed it was just for decoration. She was moving her little wings so quickly to keep herself afloat. It almost seemed strenuous, but it didn't seem to faze the petite female.

Tamaki was struck with a feeling of familiarity as he gazed at, what he believed to be, the cutest being he had even laid eyes upon. Too bad it was just a figment of his overactive and highly overused imagination. Obviously Tamaki wasn't thinking clearly, he was overdue for a long rest.

He pinched himself to reassure of his conscious mind. Yep, he was awake alright. So then, ...what was with this fairy?

"Hello...?" Kasuga called. A brief look of irritation crossed her minute face as she waited for him to respond.

Tamaki tried touching her. He reached out, expecting his hand to pass through her. But the possibility of her being a hallucination was obliterated as his hand was pushed against her very solid, and very real form. He ended up pushing her across the room. Tamaki nearly jumped in surprise.

"Hey!! That was really rude!" The fairy exclaimed angrily. She vigorously rubbed her injured face with both hands.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. Quickly recovering from his shock, he finally spoke. "Erm… sorry… but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to take care of you! ...Whoever you may be." She seemed offended by his comment.

Tamaki was awe-struck by the reality of this virtual being. "Oh, pardon my manners. I am Tamaki Suou, and ..." He finally took in the reasons for the fairy's presence. Instantly feeling indignant, he huffed loudly. "I absolutely do not need anyone to take care of me!"

Tamaki thought about how cliché it would have been if someone walked through the door right now. They would see him clad only in a thin towel, talking to a fairy that didn't even exist. This would be one of the rare times he felt glad he didn't live in the main mansion. Tamaki paused a moment, rethinking that last thought. A wave of heat washed over his cheeks showing his apparent embarrassment. "And, by the way, would you mind ...um... getting out? You see, I don't really like an unknown creature, which is probably an illusion created by my tiredness, bursting into my room when I'm not decently dressed and telling me she is going to take care of me!" Tamaki quickly, almost hysterically, exclaimed without taking a breath.

The make-believe fairy pouted in response. "Well, that's just too bad! It's not like _I_ had a choice in this! I would never choose to be bound to such an idiot for the remainder of my lifetime!" She said in a low, dangerous voice. It was more than obvious she wasn't that glad of having met Tamaki.

"Whoa, wait for a second… What do you mean...for the rest of your life?" Tamaki questioned with wide-eyes, not entirely believing his ears.

"I am staying with you until the day you die." Her brown eyes rolled at his shocked expression, as if it was something of common knowledge he should've previously known.

"So now my own mind is playing tricks on me? I've gone nuts? They'll have to take me to a loony bin? And I'll be considered certifiably insane until the day I die?" He didn't know why he was asking all of this out loud, but hey, if he was going insane there really wasn't anyway he could save his image.

"I'm not an illusion! I'm just as real as you are!" Kasuga was starting to get bored of repeating herself.

"Whatever. You see, I'm really tired, and I need to have dinner, so I have to dress. Would you mind, you know, leaving...and never coming back?"

"Sorry, can't do that. As of now, I live with you." She smirked slightly and pointed to his desk.

Lying there, was a suitcase. A huge suitcase, well, compared to the fairy it was enormous. It was doubled her size, and could probably be mistaken as a text book. Tamaki wondered for a second as to how she could have moved it, let alone carried it through his mansion and all the way up to his bedroom. But it didn't matter, because she would be gone soon, anyway.

Tamaki sighed. As soon as he got some sleep, all of this would end. So, instead of arguing, he decided to play along. "Okay, I'll help you settle in later. Now, could you please turn around?"

Kasuga shrugged and turned around, obediently.

Tamaki quickly put on his boxers and grabbed some pajamas. It was a silken one, made out from the finest materials imported directly from Asia. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't dine in such attire. He never had, but he had read recently in a commoner's book that said such a thing, meaning having dinner in your pajamas, was a common practice. So he decided to give it a try. Giving a quick brush to his pajama pants, he addressed the fairy. "I'm done."

Kasuga turned around, giving a slight nod to his appearance. At least he was presentable now.

"So, where do you want to put your clothes in?" He sweetly asked. If he was cooperative, maybe she'd stop arguing with him and she'd disappear earlier.

She smiled in return, glad that he was showing some kindness. "They're fine in the suitcase. I just need to find a more suitable location for it; seeing as the table isn't the best place to keep it. It occupies a lot of space."

Tamaki gave her a thoughtful look. Illusion or not, she seemed to be extremely practical.

"Alright then, so what about here?" Tamaki pointed out one of his bedside tables. "There is an empty drawer it could fit in."

"Oh, there it will be just fine." Kasuga motioned to grab the suitcase.

"No, don't worry, I will carry it for you." Tamaki grabbed the suitcase and lifted it. He had expected it to be weightless, but it was actually quite heavy. This just confirmed his suspicions. There was no way she could have been able of moving it on her own.

"How could you carry this all the way here? You don't seem to have a very strong body." He commented, eyeing her. She didn't seem offended at all by his assertion. Kasuga was conscious of what her limitations were.

"I used my magic, of course!" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She made Tamaki feel stupid for the umpteenth time in less than ten minutes.

Great, now magic too. Where would his twisted imagination take this to? "So, now you're bound to me and you have magic. What, are you grant me three wishes, like in the fairy tales?" He asked, while placing her suitcase in the drawer.

"I could if I wanted, but I won't. Remember, I said I was going to take care of you, not that I was going to grant you any wishes you wanted. I am free to do whatever I want with my magic, as long as I don't harm anyone."

"Take care of me? Look, I already told you. I don't need anyone to…" His protest was cut off.

A knock was heard coming from the door.

"Tamaki-sama, may I come in? I'm bringing your dinner." A soft voice called through the door.

"Yes, come in."

A servant came into the room carrying a large silver tray. She looked about forty and was one of the first maids who had worked for Tamaki.

"Please, leave it on the table." He told the woman, nodding to his desk.

She looked at Tamaki and Kasuga. Yet she didn't make any comments.

'Just as I thought,' Tamaki decided, 'she doesn't see her because Kasuga is just a product of my imagination. Well, let's ask her just in case.'

He put on a charming face, cleared his throat and asked in a sweet voice.

"May I ask you a question?"

The servant left the tray and stood up diligently. "Of course Tamaki-sama, I shall be honored to answer it."

"Can you see a frilly octopus shining out the bathroom?" He was surprised at the stupid question he had formulated, so he decided to try again, focusing on what he truly wanted to ask. "I mean, can you see a flying elephant bursting out the window? I mean..." Tamaki began tripping on his own words.

The maid was extremely confused. What was the young master talking about?

Actually, the most surprised one was Tamaki. He was trying to say 'Can you see a floating fairy standing beside me?' but the right words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He tried a few more times, but it only caused more confusion and made him seem like a babbling fool.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." He surrendered, sighing. "I am extremely tired, and I believe my mind is playing silly tricks on me. You may leave now."

The maid seemed relieved. "Do you want me to call the doctor, Tamaki-sama? Or maybe bring you something else?"

"No, thank you. You may leave." Tamaki dismissed the maid.

She bowed her head and quickly left the room.

Tamaki looked at Kasuga, who had been silent the whole time.

She had a smug grin plastered upon her face. "It's just a precaution, you see. No one must know about us, fairies. Normal people can't see us. So, if you try to tell somebody else about us, only nonsense will come out of your mouth. You were trying to ask that woman about me just now, right? You saw what happened. If you try to write anything, or even draw it, your hands will start shaking and your handwriting would be unreadable, or the picture will become disgraced. Even if you try to type this down, your fingers will press the wrong keys. And hand movements won't work either, your coordination will fail. Care needs to be taken. After all, you humans seem to have a great need of explaining every single thing that is happening around you."

Tamaki sighed. This would be one seriously troublesome night. "Okay, it's not as if I would want to tell anyone about a flying fairy. They would believe I'm crazy."

Tamaki sat on the table and looked at the dinner plates. One of them contained Pelmeni(1), imported directly from the best pasta makers in Italy. The other contained a typical Japanese dish, a range of different sashimis(2), all high-quality. It was accompanied by a melon-pan(3), and mineral water.

Tamaki started eating right away. Kasuga stared at him. He tried to ignore her, but she didn't move her eyes a bit. It began to creep Tamaki out. He stopped eating for a second and opened his mouth to talk.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Aren't you sharing?" She asked.

"Do you fairies need to eat?" He questioned, honestly interested.

"Well, maybe not as much as you do. Just occasionally is fine, like once a week, and it doesn't need to be a lot. We take most of our energy from the magic that flows through the world. But since the magic in this world is quite poor, I'll have to take energy from an alternative source." Kasuga informed him while uninterestedly eyeing his food.

"Here." Tamaki handed her the melon-pan. "You can have as much as you want. Just try not to leave any crumbs on the desk."

She looked it a second before looking back up at him with wide eyes. "But… it's so big! I don't think I'll be able to finish it!"

"You don't need to eat the whole thing. Just have your fill, and I'll take care of the rest."

They resumed with their eating. He was glad that he'd given her the melon-pan. He kept her silent that way.

Pausing in his bites, Tamaki began asking questions again. "By the way, you mentioned before that normal people couldn't see you fairies. If that's true, then how come I see you?"

Kasuga swallowed before answering. "Because you are the one I was assigned to protect. It would be a bit impractical if you couldn't see me. I wouldn't be able to talk to you. Apart from you, nobody else will see me. Not anyone normal, at least."

Tamaki decided against asking about any abnormal people there could be. They finished their meal in silence. As Kasuga had predicted, she didn't finish all of the melon-pan. So Tamaki just left the rest on the tray. He rang a bell. Kasuga looked at him in confusion.

"They'll be coming to get the tray right now." He explained. 'Wait, why am I explaining things to myself?' Tamaki thought, and shook his head.

Just a few seconds after he said so, a maid entered and took the tray away. However, before the tray disappeared from his view, he took a seemingly unimportant fact into notice. The melon-pan he'd given her had actually been half-eaten, although he hadn't taken a single bite. It was confusing to say the least-

Tamaki yawned soundly. He was really tired, not having felt so overworked in a long time. "I'm going to sleep. I suggest you do the same."

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai."

He glanced at the fairy, his face screwed up in confusion. "Huh? What's with the suffix? I'm not your senpai(4)."

Kasuga shrugged. "What should I call you? You're not my master, so I won't call you Tamaki-sama. You're not a man that I hold respect for, so I won't call you Tamaki-san. You're not even that close to me for me to call you Tamaki-kun. And I am definitely not talking to you on first name basis. So senpai will do just fine."

Under normal circumstances, Tamaki would have gone to a corner to grow mushrooms. But he was too tired to feel upset. "Okay, anyway, I'm going to brush my teeth."

"I'll change."

So Tamaki went into his bathroom again. A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Tamaki-senpai, may I come in?" The fairy's voice called through the door.

"Yef," he said, all his mouth full of toothpaste.

There was a pause, before Kasuga called out again. "Erm… could you open the door for me, please?"

Oh. Tamaki moved to do so. Kasuga was standing in the air right behind the door. She was dressed in a simple, plain, white t-shirt and black shorts.

'That must be her pajamas. Not all that feminine.' Tamaki commented mentally.

She floated into the bathroom, carrying a small travelling case. She looked around.

"Wow… this bathroom is huge…" She let her eyes wander throughout the room. The bath was as large as a swimming pool. The entire bathroom was made out of ivory and gold.

"Do you like it?" Tamaki asked.

"It's a bit too… sumptuous for my taste" She honestly answered. "But I guess I'll have to get used to it."

She took out a miniature toothbrush and toothpaste, and started brushing her own teeth, too. Tamaki noticed how cute she was, brushing her teeth at the same time as him. They looked like David and Goliath(5), Tamaki being the giant. He also observed carefully her possessions, and how all of them were identical to those of normal humans, but had been scaled to suit her purposes.

Kasuga used a few water droplets to wash her face and mouth. They then set back to the main room.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tamaki thought aloud.

She looked up at him. "Any place will be fine."

He thought for a moment. "Okay, wait just a second."

Tamaki pulled out a basket from under the table. "I used it to bring some of the leis home from the Host Club."

"Host Club? What's that?" Kasuga gazed at him questioningly.

"Oh, nothing too important." The truth was, it was important, but he just didn't want a creepy fairy to know such a thing, as cute as she might be. He pulled a t-shirt out from a drawer and placed it in the basket. "Here! I know this isn't too comfortable, but we'll find something better later." But the truth was, Tamaki wasn't planning on there being a later. After all, she would be gone the next day.

"It'll be all right." She nodded her approval while looking at his slipshod bunk.

Tamaki placed the basket on the same bedside table where he had placed Kasuga's suitcase earlier.

The fairy turned to smile up at him. "Thank you senpai. This way, I can sleep and my clothes will be under my bed." She happily flew to the drawer and tugged it open, revealing her suitcase. It was closed. Tamaki felt the slightest bit of curiosity as to what was inside.

"Yes, exactly as I planned!" Tamaki exclaimed. Truth was, it had just been a coincidence. He slipped into his bed as she settled down in the basket.

Switching off the light, he bid her goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Kasuga."

Her sleepy voice answered. "Good night, senpai."

'Hm… already calling me by my first name… well, we'll see how things turn out.' Kasuga thought as she curled up into the t-shirt/blanket trying to get to sleep.

Tamaki, on the other hand, had fallen asleep as soon as his head had touched his pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------

1) Pelmeni is a type of Italian pasta. It seems it is quite refined pasta.

(2) Sashimi is just raw fish.

(3) Melon-pan is a type of bread. Just a small bun. It is called like that because it resembles a small melon. Pan means bread in Spanish and Portuguese.

(4) Senpai, in case you don't know, is the Japanese for "senior". You call that to people who have more experience than you in a certain area.

(5) David, a human, had to fight against Goliath, a giant.

* * *

To be continued... reviews are greatly appreciated.

Love,

COC


	3. First&Bonds

Third. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

They weren't real people. They were just shadows. That person who was alone in the world, didn't know whether they were lights or just shadows. She hadn't ever known what a light or shadow was in that single, void world.

-

"_Tamaki-senpai… Tamaki-senpai… Tamaki-senpai…" _

_The echo kept on fading. Tamaki knew who the owner of the voice was. He didn't want her to go away. He couldn't see her. Only darkness surrounded him. But he knew she was there, somewhere. But why was she asking for help? There was nothing to worry about...right? Or could she see something he couldn't? Although it was impossible for him to see anything, he could feel it. Danger was everywhere around them, impregnating the air with the eerie essence of death._

_He stretched out his hand, shouting into the darkness._

"_Haruhi!"_

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He was panting. That dream again. Just like every other night. She was asking for help. But it was just a dream. It was probably nothing to worry about. At least, he was now wide awake, and there would probably be no more hallucinations.

That was right. The hallucinations, the fairy. He looked at his bedside. Just as expected, the basket was empty. He felt a weight being lifted off from his chest. His sanity could come up to scratch now.

"Just as I thought. She was just a hallucination. After all, who would believe in…"

Suddenly, a very loud crash was heard, followed by barking and a scream.

"Senpai! Help me! Help!" A high pitched voice shouted.

Tamaki rose up suddenly from his bed, frightened by the eardrum-breaking scream, and saw something which he wasn't expecting to ever see again.

Kasuga was flying frantically around his room with a desperate expression on her face. She kept looking down with a terrified look. "Tamaki-senpai! Help me! It's going to eat me!" She pointed at the floor below her while flying around. And Tamaki found the source of the barking.

Antoinette was chasing Kasuga. Instead of jumping into Tamaki's bed, like she usually did, she followed the fairy around the room, jumping and trying to catch her, just like a child would be trying to catch a pretty butterfly. Nevertheless, children didn't have a complete set of pointed teeth. Kasuga was right; if he didn't do something, Antoinette would eat her.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Kasuga was now clinging onto the curtains for her dear life. The large, blonde dog kept on jumping up, tearing the fabric in the process. Now, Tamaki could somehow picture his dog as an infant trying to reach fpr the candy which has been placed in the uppermost shelf of the kitchen cupboard.

"Antoinette! Let go of the curtains!" He ordered, screaming, while trying to reach out for Kasuga.

Usually, the maids would just have ignored Tamaki's scolding. Considering how easy going his staff if, they would have all laughed and continued on with their duties. But since when did Tamaki order Antoinette not to attack the curtains? Alarmed, all the servants which had heard him screaming, virtually all of them except for the chauffer, the gardener and the chef, ran up the stairs. As they opened the door, they found a stranger than usual sight.

Antoinette was jumping up and down, as if though she was trying to catch something. Meanwhile Tamaki, also jumping up and down, tried to grab the same thing. They all stood there a moment, not sure what was going on. They couldn't hear the frantic fairy screaming her little lungs out, but they knew that there was something in those curtains that both canine and master wanted.

"...T-Tamaki-sama! What's the matter?" A concerned maid stepped forward. It was normal for Antoinette to tackle Tamaki down, but this was bizarre behavior for the friendly dog. And it wasn't just Antoinette that was behaving strangely, but Tamaki's actions seemed weird as well. A low murmuring started to spread across the watching members of the staff.

"Please, someone get a hold of Antoinette and take her out of here!" Tamaki practically shouted.

"Yes, Tamaki-sama!" Two of the strongest maids grabbed Antoinette by the collar. She was still jumping up and down, barking happily. In an almost comical manner, everyone would've sworn they could see eyes instead of eyes, which were intently fixed upon something invisible in the curtains.

"Something's wrong with Antoinette today." A servant commented.

Tamaki just stood there, panting. Seeing the restrained retriever, Kasuga reluctantly let go of the curtain. She just floated in the air, not knowing what to do. Her wings were trembling, but she managed to keep in the air.

"Could you please take her out? I need to change into my uniform." Tamaki said, now more calmed as he had caught his breath.

"Yes, Tamaki-sama." The maids and servants obediently replied. They started marching out of the room. The happy barking continued even while Antoniette was being dragged along the mansion's corridors.

A few of the younger maids were whispering frantically in each others ears.

"Excuse me." Tamaki spoke to one of the male servants, who was the last person in the line. "Could you please keep an eye on Antoinette through the day? If this strange behavior continues, please make sure to call the vet."

"Of course, Tamaki-sama. I shall follow your orders." He bowed and closed the door.

"Oof, that was close." Kasuga commented. She floated down, and took a seat on Tamaki's shoulder. He was surprised to notice her weight. He could also sense some of the warmness she radiated.

'Wait, does this mean she IS actually real?' Tamaki wondered while glancing at the worn out fairy. "What did you do to Antoinette?"

"Nothing. She did all that just because I'm a fairy." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We fairies are magical beings. So we therefore have a magical aura which surrounds us. Humans, like your maids, can't see or hear us. But animals are different. They have a greater perception of the world surrounding them. Humans lost this ability a long time ago, when they started being conscious of themselves, and became oblivious to the call of nature. But all the rest of animals can still feel it. Even if they can't hear or see us, they can somehow _sense_ us. So they are attracted to us. You saw your dog right now, didn't you?"

Tamaki slowly took in what she said. "Yeah. But wait, that means you are actually here. So... I'm not imagining things?"

"Of course not, you dummy!" Kasuga let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I-am-real! Do you need me to spell it for you?"

And finally, for once, Tamaki started to believe her. "Okay, all this is very nice, but I need to get going, or else I'll be late for school." Tamaki reasoned, wanting to keep his head occupied with his usual preoccupations instead of thinking about fairies, dogs or servants.

She perked up. "Oh, that's right. This school you talk about is the one that human children attend, right?"

"Yeah, that same one. And I need to change. So would you mind turning around?"

"Oh, but I need to change, too." She told him.

"What for?" He blinked at her, not understanding her reasons.

"Because I'm going to school with you!" She stated, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. Another point for making him feel useless.

"There is no way you are coming to school with me. You'll be staying here for the day." Tamaki replied.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"And why is that?" Kasuga now had his full attention.

"Because we're bound to each other." She said in a 'duh!' voice.

"Since when?!" Tamaki asked, perhaps a bit louder than necessary.

"Since the moment you knew my name. If a human gets to know the name of a fairy, they instantly become attached. However, one human can only be tied to one fairy and vice versa. And that happened to us. A thread has tied our souls. It has a limited length. So now we can't be more than 50 feet (15 meters) apart from each other." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What would happen if we were?" He asked.

"Well, since I am a magical being, and my spirit has more power, my pull on you would be greater than yours on me. I would probably pull your soul out from your body. I'll tell you, it's not very comfortable. You wouldn't be dead, of course. But all your friends would see you faint, and you would become unreceptive to any kind of stimulus. They call it something along the lines of coma, don't they?"

Tamaki blinked. "Do you mean that everyone who goes comatose has been separated from their soul by a fairy?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, of course not! Anyway, it wouldn't be a coma. The symptoms would be similar, though. And you would need my help to go into your body again. It's not a very pleasant feeling, I assure you. So I'd recommend you keeping me close to you throughout the whole day."

Now, Tamaki was officially scared. And Kasuga was acting as if it were perfectly normal. Hah, normal. As if.

"And, besides, you wouldn't let me in the same house as Antoinette right?"

Tamaki sighed in defeat. "I'll take the bathroom. You can change in here."

--

Ten minutes later, Tamaki emerged from his room dressed in his complete Ouran uniform, still adjusting his tie while running around to get ready. Kasuga hadn't known what a uniform was. Tamaki had found out that fairies understood certain human concepts, while they were oblivious to many others. Kasuga knew things such as school and wealth, but she ignored things such as uniforms ('What's the point of dressing the same, why would you need to look identical?').

Tamaki had explained to her, and, using a bit of her magic (she hadn't let Tamaki see the process though), she had created a miniature uniform of her own. It was a copy of Tamaki's. Tamaki had told Kasuga that, since she was a girl, she was supposed to wear a uniform for females.

"Is there any rule which forces females to wear a female uniform?" She had asked.

He thought for a moment. "No… I don't think so. They just have separate uniforms because they feel more feminine that way."

"And is there a rule which forces you to wear a uniform in school?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes, there is one."

Kasuga threw her arms up in an exaggerated motion. "Then, I don't see the problem. And besides, I don't really know what a female uniform looks like."

By now, Tamaki was rushing down the stairs, with Kasuga on his shoulder dressed in the same way as he.

"Tamaki-senpai, I would strongly suggest you didn't talk to me when there are people in front of you. It would make you look rather weird." Kasuga told him, exhaustion easily heard in her voice.

"Yes, I'll take that into account." He whispered to her.

He burst into the dining room. A few maids turned around and looked at him.

'Remember, act normal.' He thought to himself.

"Good morning, everyone!" He shouted. The staff smiled upon seeing their master's usual behavior.

"Good morning, Tamaki-sama." The servants replied together.

One maid stepped forward. "Tamaki-sama, your breakfast is served. Today is toast with scrambled egg, orange juice and warm chocolate croissants."

Tamaki smiled. He loved chocolate croissants. They reminded him of the time when he was still a child, back in France. "Thank you very much." He said as he sat down at the table and started eating.

He then noticed Kasuga was moving.

She whispered tiredly into his ear. "Tamaki-senpai, could you please save a croissant for me? I know I told you I just needed to eat once a week, but it seems that the journey was extremely tiring. And the magic here is lower than what I had expected. So I think I will have to eat a bit more often than I had expected."

Tamaki sighed. What else did he have to do? A fairy that burst into his room one night, demanding food and a place to sleep in, and all this is exchange for what? For taking care of him.

_I don't need anyone to take care of me._

But he just couldn't send Kasuga away now, could he? Sighing, he grabbed a chocolate croissant and asked a maid to wrap it. She wasn't surprised by his request, and left immediately towards the kitchen.

_She had told him "for the rest of our lives." Would he seriously have to put up with her until that day arrived?_

The maid gave him back the croissant. He put it in his pocket.

_He wasn't sure if he would be able to. _

Tamaki rose from his seat. He stole a quick glance at Kasuga. She was fast asleep, yet she managed to stay perched on his shoulder. She definitely had a great sense of balance. Maybe it was a spell?

_She was demanding, serious, stubborn, manipulator…_

He grabbed his case and, after greeting everyone, went outside.

…_yet she was the cutest thing he had ever seen._

His chauffeur was waiting outside in his black limousine. Tamaki stepped in.

_Yes, he certainly wouldn't mind having to live with her, as long as she didn't wreck his life._

He asked the chauffeur to close the little black window that separated the front cabin from the back of the car.

_Besides, she was a fairy, and, as far as he knew, she was a good person. Even Antoinette had liked her aura. So she must be a good fairy._

He tapped the fairy very lightly, being careful not to hurt her.

_And she strongly resembled someone he had once known._

"Hey there. Time for breakfast." Tamaki didn't know where this affectionate attitude had come from, but he didn't much care either.

Kasuga lazily opened her eyes, and cutely rubbed them. She did it in the same way Honey rubbed his own, Tamaki mused. She stretched her arms, and her small wings fluttered a bit. The purple pattern on them seemed to swirl with her movements.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

Tamaki smiled down at her. "Yes, you did. And you managed to stay on my shoulder! But anyways, here is your croissant. Try not to get any chocolate on your uniform, okay?"

For the rest of the trip, Tamaki watched Kasuga devour the croissant. As soon as she was finished (as predicted, she didn't finish the whole of it), Tamaki noticed something. "You've got some crumbs on your nose."

Kasuga seemed surprised. Her eyes crossed as she tried to spot the tiny pieces of croissant. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Thank you, senpai. It was so big, I'm not really surprised. Actually, I am just surprised that the whole of my body isn't covered in crumbles!"

As the limousine entered the school gates, Tamaki noticed something. He wasn't acting anymore as if though Kasuga was an illusion. For him, she was now a living being. A breathing, feeling being. Not an 'it', but a 'she.' And that barely twelve hours after he'd known her. He wondered what it would be like when he'd been living with her for a month.

_Oh my god, don't tell me I actually believe in fairies now? What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

続く...

Love,

COC


	4. And That Was

Chapter 4. I like number 4. However, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The lone person lived surrounded by those spirits, who didn't even notice her presence. The person tried to speak to them, but found herself unable to. She didn't have a voice.

-

"Tamaki-sama, good morning!" a chorus of girls said as he walked past them.

"Good morning, lovely ladies." He answered, flashing them with an almost blinding smile. The girls nearly melted below the reflection on the sunlight on his immaculate white teeth.

"Tamaki-sama, will the Host Club be open today?" one of the girls managed to ask.

"Of course, my maidens. We are having a special event today. We will be waiting for all of you!" he winked as he walked away.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Tamaki-sama is such a gentleman! He's so cute!" all of the girls screamed in unison, with hearts in their eyes.

Kasuga had been on Tamaki's shoulder the whole time. She was wondering what those girls were doing. Was it really so exciting to see Tamaki smile and wink? And she also wanted to know what this Host Club was about. Tamaki had mentioned it the night before right? He said something about a basket and some necklaces. He had also said it wasn't anything important. However, after hearing those girls talking about it, she didn't know whether she believed him or not.

Lost in her own thoughts, Kasuga didn't notice a young boy, or rather a young man, approaching them. He had dark hair and eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of glasses, and a laptop beneath his shoulder. He was immaculately dressed, not a single wrinkle in his hair or his uniform, almost as if he'd been picked out of a models' catalogue. Tamaki, however, did notice him.

"Kyoya! Good morning!" the blonde said excitedly, almost in a childish way. The other man just smiled, seeing the blonde in his usual hyper mode.

"I can see you're in a good mood, Tamaki. Something nice happened?"

"No, no, I'm just excited about this afternoon. After all, we haven't tried this before." Tamaki made an excuse up. Of course, he couldn't tell Kyoya about Kasuga. Not only because of her spell, but also because he didn't want his best friend to phone his father and send him into one of his hospitals.

Kyoya believed him. Or at least, he didn't make any comments.

"Yes, that's right. But I am positive it will work well. By the end of today, our founds will have greatly increased. I've got the documents in the computer, and with an accuracy of a 98 percent I can predict today is going to be a memorable day."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. After all, I was the one who chose it. If the albums are sold, we could get a more than decent amount of money. And if Hikaru and Kaoru manage to get the webpage working, we can also create quite a large amount of profit from it."

Tamaki and Kasuga sweat dropped. Even without knowing him, Kasuga could tell from a mile apart that Kyoya guy was extremely calculating. Tamaki was already used to him, but this was new and bizarre for Kasuga. She desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, a feeling of curiosity steering deep within her chest.

The bell then rang. Kyoya and Tamaki (Kasuga had been on his shoulder the whole time) entered the classroom.

Tamaki was bored out of his mind. He was a brilliant student, only surpassed by Kyoya. He got excellent grades without putting any effort into it. And besides, that day's class was extremely boring. He had known for a long time what the teacher was explaining. He didn't need for his teacher to repeat it over and over again.

He looked at Kasuga. She had abandoned her usual place on his shoulder, and was now sitting on his desk, listening to what the teacher was saying. Tamaki couldn't help his thoughts.

'She is so cute!'

Kasuga seemed to notice him staring. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Who was that guy you were talking to before?"

Tamaki then found himself unable to think about what to do. He couldn't start talking to her: people would consider it weird. What was she expecting him to do? Communicate mentally? He flashed her a questioning look. She understood his query.

"Well, you can't talk, but you can surely write, can't you? Make it look like you are taking notes. It wouldn't look suspicious if a student was taking notes, right?"

Tamaki's eyes lit. He was starting to foresee a way to avoid boredom in class from now on.

He took out a notebook and a pencil, and started writing down.

_His name is Kyoya Ootori. He's my best friend. He is the most intelligent guy of the whole of the school. His family is involved in hospital management and he is a third son. __He knows everything. Whatever thing happens, he has access to the information, for as secret it might be. It's a bit creepy sometimes. He likes to get up late and suffers from low blood pressure. If you wake him up early, he's really scary. We call him Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. His other nickname is Shadow King, because he controls everything discreetly, without giving the impression that he's actually the real puppeteer. He is also the vice-president of the Host Club._

Kasuga giggled while reading the note. "So what is the Host Club? I've been meaning to ask for a while."

_Surprise, surprise! You'll have to find out this afternoon._

Kasuga pouted.

"Pleaaaaaase... I really, really want to know!"

_Just wait then._

The bell rang and the class came to an end. Tamaki rose up, a grin on his face. He had escaped from Kasuga's questioning. She noticed the sheepish smile on his face and became infuriated.

"Tamaki-senpai, you idiot!"

The Suou smiled self-sufficiently again, watching Kasuga's face turn red, when Kyoya came up to him.

"What's up with you today?" he bluntly asked the blond. "You seem to be smiling to yourself a lot. And did I see you taking notes? That is extremely rare of you."

Tamaki flashed him a wide smile, which made all the girls in the class scream due to its radiance. However, it had no effect whatsoever on his friend, who just adjusted his glasses.

"I'm just in a very good mood today!"

Then Tamaki realized something. Kyouya didn't know what was happening. He really had no means of discovering anything about Kasiga's existence. This information wasn't recorded anywhere. So... it was the first time Kyouya didn't know what was going on! This made Tamaki happy. He had never been able of hiding any secrets from Kyouya before.

_Except that of __"her" existence, of course. And that had been a long, long time ago, so it didn't have any meaning anymore._

Kasuga had been sitting the whole time asince the end of the class on Tamaki's shoulder. She wondered what the whole talk was about.

Suddenly, two voices shouting in unison were heard.

"Kyoya! Tono(1)!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were running towards them. Kasuga rubbed her eyes in confusion. Was she seeing double? After all, they were identical even to the most unnoticeable details , and they moved exactly in the same way, as if they were parodying each other. They got to the other two boys in eight strides.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what is it?" Kyouya coolly asked.

"Nothing. We were just bored." Kaoru answered.

"So we came to bother you for a while." Hikaru responded, complementing his twin's previous answer..

Kyouya and Tamaki sighed in unison. Kasiga just kept the expression of confusion on her face. The twins didn't seem to be put off by the unenthusiastic behaviour of the pair of friends.

Tamaki remembered that, in situations like these, he should always tell off the twins for barging into the classroom without any further motives than to bother him and Kyoya. However, when he opened his mouth to say something, the bell rang again, signalling that the five-minute break was over, and that the students should be getting ready for their next lesson.

"Oh, well, I guess we will be going to class now." Hikaru said.

"See you at the Host Club!" Kaoru waved.

They walked away at the same time, setting the same foot on the ground at the exact moment as each other. They looked like their twin's shadow as they walked away.

"What happened right now?" Kasuga thought aloud, wondering what all those people were up to.

The rest of the day passed by without any major incidents. During lunch break, Honey and Mori also came up to Tamaki and chatted with him. During classes, Tamaki answered all of Kasuga's questions. She mainly wanted to know about all the people they had met (mainly the members of the Host Club). She also tried asking for the Host Club. But the answer was always the same.

_You'll see._

Tamaki soon got the hold of acting normal, as if though Kasuga was never there in first place. She was so discreet that most of the time it was unnoticeable, even to him, that she was there. However, she could talk really loud whenever she wanted to, and it then became impossible to ignore her, especially when asking about the club.

He found out some things about her too. She was very smart, and knew a lot of things. Most of the things which were taught in class had already been memorized by her, he supposed, so he could use her knowledge in the outside world. She found History class amusing, however.

And so, after the last class, the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Tamaki quickly scribbled down on the bottom of the already full page.

_You wanted to know what the host club was, right? Well, you will get a chance right now._

-

Tamaki opened the door to the third music room. Kyouya was already there, typing something down in his laptop. There were also some unknown men, carrying stuff up and down. They were preparing the room for that day's theme.

Kyouya lifted his gaze, and saw Tamaki standing on the doorstep, watching the activity surrounding him.

"Oh, Tamaki, you're already here. Do you want to try on today's costume?"

Tamaki stole a glance at Kasuga. She had left her usual spot on his shoulder and was now floating around, watching every person in the room as they moved the atrezzo up and down following a random pattern as instructed by Kyoya. She was making a list in her head of the many different possible reasons why all those people kept bringing such rare items into such a beautiful room.

Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Well, are you going or not?"

Tamaki snapped back into the real world.

"Yes, sure! So, today's theme is...

-

The Host Club Is Now Open

-

A soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Said six voices in unison.

A girl shyly opened the door. And inside the music room, they found themselves in the hot deserted plains of the Wild West.

"Welcome!"

A few minutes later, all the girls were with their usual hosts.

"Tamaki-sama. How come today's theme is America?" a girl asked.

Tamaki was dressed in a way strongly resembling that of a cowboy. He cupped the girl's chin.

"No, my lady. We are not in America. Today's theme is treasure hunting. Though, all throughout the world, the only treasure I would search for would be your heart."

All the girls shouted.

"Cute!"

Kasuga was sitting on the couch, a few feet away from Tamaki, watching what was going on while being careful not to be touched by any of the awestruck girls. She was starting to get an idea of what the Host Club was about.

Kaoru and Hikaru were dressed in the same way as each other. They were also dressed as treasure hunters, though in a more disheveled way than Tamaki, as if they were just back from digging in the sand.

"And so, one day, we found a treasure in our garden!" Hikaru was explaining. "It was a box. Kaoru and I were so excited!"

"And then, when we opened it, we found a golden coin! Nowadays, it wouldn't be very valuable, but it was probably from one of our ancestors." Kaoru continued.

"And, since I was the one who found it, I decided to give it to Kaoru. That way, he could always have a memento."

"Oh, Hikaru, that was so sweet. But I would always remember you, with or without that coin."

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's face and looked him directly in the eye.

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru..."

The girls were hugging each other excitedly.

"Brotherly love!" they screamed, blushing wildly. Kasuga just sweat dropped, not understanding what that scene of obviously fake homo-yaoi love could arouse within those students' hearts.

"Incest..." she just muttered, feeling more skeptical than repulsed.

Mori and Honey were talking to their hosts, too.

"Honey-kun, if you were given the choice, what is the treasure you would search for?" one of the girls asked.

"Um... if I had to choose a treasure, I would like to find a box full of sweet, delicious cakes!" he said.

"So sweet!" all the girls said, in a way similar as those who were also blushing at the diverse hosts' methods.

Kasuga thought:

'These girls are gone nuts.'

Kyouya then passed by a few girls listened to their conversation.

"Today, the members of the Host Club have really surpassed themselves."

"Yes, it's true. They are all so lovely today." Another girl commented.

"Just like every other day, milady." Kyouya kneeled and grabbed the girl's hand. "We try to always please our clients, because what we want the most is to see a smile on those beautiful faces."

The whole of the girls were flattered.

"Kyouya-sama..." one of them said, starting to feel dizzy by the fixation of those dark eyes.

"And that's why," Kyouya quickly stood up and took a book out from nowhere. "We have made a photo album to see more smiling faces. We have individual and group pictures, and if you but one now, the prize will be reduced."

"I'll buy it!" all the girls said, rushing to see who could get the gorgeous pictures first.

And so, the whole of the afternoon passed by without incidents. Another usual day for the members of the club.

"Tamaki-sempai, what is exactly the host club? I think I know what it is, but I'd like you to confirm it for me." Kasuga asked on their way back home. Tamaki took a deep breath.

"Ouran is defined by two things: one, prestigious families and two, wealth. Rich people have a lot of time, so all the Host Club is about is that those handsome guys who have time offer hospitality to those lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off of them. It's a unique game, played in this super rich school." Tamaki recited. He knew the speech by heart.

"Aaaaaaah" Kasuga said. "I understand now! And you do so using incest, fake flattening words and loli-shota(1)?"

Tamaki started crying. They were false tears, of course. After all, he was a natural actor. Kasuga didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for him.

"Snif, snif. That was so mean!" he said, dramatically, bringing his hand to his forehead in a tragic gesture.

"It's the truth. Too bad if you don't like it, sempai."

And then, out of the blue, it hit Tamaki. The full realization of the fact.

He really had a fairy. It wasn't a dream. She was there, being sarcastic, watching him suffer and enjoying every single bit of it. She was there, breathing, thinking, living. Especially living. Such a small being, who actually had a conscience and an advanced intelligence, was inhabiting that spot on his shoulder.

A fairy! A wide grin spread across his face, replacing the fake tears. It was certainly not a common thing. Now, he was sure she was real. He didn't know why, but he was certain about it.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Kasuga asked, noticing the grin on the blonde's face.

"It's nothing, really" he said. "I was just thinking that this situation is kind of weird, don' you think? A human and a fairy talking to each other can't be seen every day."

Kasuga shrugged.

"Don't ask me. You don't see fairies with humans talking to each other that often, I guess."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Tono - Lord, master.

* * *

Will be continued... sometime.

Love,

COC


	5. Being With You Is So Great

Well, hello there! This is already chapter 5! I didn't know if I would make it so far.

I'm so so so so so sorry! There was an incident the pther day while posting chapter 4. I accidentally replaced chapter 3 with 4, and then posted 4 again. Thanks to Amethyst Ocean for pointing that out! Chapter 5 is out extra early to make up for that accident.

Anyway, about this chapter. This chapter has no real plot. It just talks about the routine Tamaki and Kasuga share, and answers some questions I left unanswered in the last chapters. However, at the end of this chapter, a very important thing happens.

Well, I will say no more. Read and tell me what you think!

* * *

And, that way, Tamaki and Kasuga slipped into a routine. Their routine. Tamaki wondered how he could have lived without her before. He couldn't see how he had made it through without her comments and her suggestions. After a few days, he had already gotten the hang of acting completely normal, even if she was there.

But there was a great difference, comparing his life now to what it had been a few months before. Now, Tamaki never felt loneliness. Usually, when he was having dinner in that enormous dining room, or trying to get some sleep, he would feel rather empty, having no one with him.

But, ever since she had arrived, his life had taken a turn for the better. He now had company everywhere he went to. He didn't feel lonely anymore. Every morning, he would save part of his breakfast for her. During classes, he would talk to her through his notebook, and he wouldn't be so bored. This, however, had no effect on his marks. They continued to be as good as ever.

She was also very practical, and would help him anytime he had a problem. Because she was small, she could fit into the smallest places, and Tamaki would ask her to get something if he himself couldn't. Since the first day, when he had fully understood what having a fairy was like, his behavior towards her had certainly improved. He now treated her as he treated everyone else, in his childish way, and whenever he felt offended by her, he would go to a corner and grow mushrooms. Kasuga asked herself why his room didn't look like a forest.

But, however, he was still extremely happy she was in his life. She gave him company and help, just in exchange for some food and a place to sleep in.

She was cute, generous and sensible. He certainly wouldn't mind being with her for a long time.

* * *

Tamaki had been dying to ask Kasuga a question. But, however, he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't know why, because it was a very simple one. But he didn't know what her answer would be like. Why was it so difficult to ask what was in her suitcase?

Tamaki had been curious the first time he had seen it. And, ever since that day, his curiosity had increased. But he hadn't asked her. He didn't know if she would feel offended.

Women seemed to be extra sensitive when it came to these topics.

So he started planning a way to steal a peek into Kasuga's suitcase.

One day, Kasuga was still brushing her teeth when Tamaki decided it was the moment. He slowly opened the drawer, and there he saw the suitcase. However, it was closed. And, even if it was the size of a textbook, the lock was extremely small. How was he to open it?

He was trying to find a way when he heard Kasuga asking:

"Senpai, why are you looking inside that drawer?"

He closed the drawer in a swift motion.

"Well, you see… I have lost my pen, and I was looking to see if it was there." He made up.

"Tamaki-senpai, there is nothing inside there apart from my suitcase. And, besides, isn't your pen on the table?"

She pointed at his table. And, in fact, the pen was there, visible to everyone's eyes.

"Oh, yes! How stupid of me! I forgot I had left it there!" he exclaimed.

Kasuga just shrugged it off. After all, Tamaki was weird.

Half an hour later, Kasuga was sound asleep. Tamaki was still awake.

"Let's try now." He thought.

He slowly opened the drawer. Kasuga didn't seem to notice him. She just turned around, and gave a small snore. Tamaki paused for a few moments, but he then continued. He picked the suitcase out. He tried scrutinizing it, but there was very little light to clearly see it. He then tried to open it by force. However, the suitcase wouldn't open.

After a few tries, Tamaki gave up. He put the suitcase in the drawer again and tried to get some sleep.

Over the next few days, Tamaki tried several times to take a look inside Kasuga's suitcase. However, he could never do so, either because Kasuga would see him (his excuses were becoming lamer day after day) or, if he could get it, it wouldn't open.

One day, he gave up.

"Kasuga."

She turned around.

"Yes, senpai?"

"What kinds of things do you have in your suitcase?"

"Oh, would you want to see it?"

Tamaki made an effort not to seem too excited.

"Yes, why not."

She flied to the drawer and opened it. The suitcase was there. She put a hand on it, closed her eyes, and a soft clicking noise was heard.

"How did you open it?" Tamaki asked.

"I put in it some of my magic. Because sometimes we fairies carry important documents inside our suitcases, they can only be opened using our magic." She explained.

Tamaki sweat dropped. He should have known.

Kasuga slowly opened the case. Tamaki was excited. What would be inside? Would there be magical accessories? Important documents?

Kasuga opened it completely. Tamaki looked inside.

"Huh? Just clothes and shoes?"

"Well,of course senpai. What else were you expecting?"

* * *

"Ah, what a day. I need a bath." Tamaki commented, as he entered his room and threw the case in one corner.

"Same here." Kasuga said, dropping tiredly onto her small bed.

"Well, are we going to have a short one or a long one?" Tamaki asked.

At this, Kasuga instantly jerked up, and smiled.

"A long one today, please. I want to relax. Can I use those aromatic salts? The ones that are pink and I like so much? Please?"

Tamaki thought she just looked too cute.

"Sure, why not?"

Five minutes later, both of them were in the bath. However, not in the same one.

Tamaki was in his over-sized one, humming happily while shampooing his hair.

Kasuga was in the sink. Tamaki had filled it with warm water for her, and she was now putting some salts into the water, relaxing her muscles.

* * *

Kasuga opened her eyes.

"Senpai, it's time."

"We have three minutes until she comes in." he responded.

Tamaki and Kasuga lifted themselves from their respective beds. Kasuga opened her suitcase quickly and took out her complete uniform. Tamaki opened the door of the bathroom.

"Quick, get in here!" he mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Kasuga flied hurriedly into the bathroom. Tamaki closed the door. He lay on his bed.

"Still ten seconds." He thought.

"Nine." Kasuga whispered.

"Eight." Tamaki mumbled.

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

The door opened suddenly. Antoinette came happily into the room and, as usual, jumped into Tamaki's bed.

"Antoinette, stop it! That tickles!"

The staff smiled. After that strange day, Antoinette had returned to her usual behavior. She didn't tear the curtains anymore.

Tamaki and Kasuga put on their uniforms, each in a separate room. They had discovered that, if they weren't in the same room, or had a great distance which kept them apart from each other, Antoinette couldn't sense Kasuga.

They finished dressing. Tamaki knocked on the door.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes, go ahead."

He grabbed Antoinette's favorite ball, which he always kept next to his bed these last days, and threw it out of his room into the corridor. Antoinette ran out to catch it. Tamaki then took advantage of the situation, and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Remember, follow me from a distance."

"Yes, I know."

Tamaki ran off. Kasuga flied behind him. Antoinette was too busy chasing the ball.

* * *

"Kasuga."

She looked up.

"Yes senpai?"

He looked deep in thought.

"Now that you have been living here for a while, don't you think it's time to get you a more comfortable bed?"

She shrugged.

"Well, I don't care that much. It is quite comfortable."

Tamaki just seemed in deeper thought.

"Is the basket big enough?"

"Yes, I fit very well. I've also got space to move. The size is perfect."

"Well, then I guess we will have to change the insides. I also need to put that t-shirt on, after all."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Kasuga, what is your favorite color?"

"Red. Why are you asking?"

"Oh. Nothing in particular."

Later that evening, Tamaki was searching throughout his room. He then took a red silken piece of material from a corner of the room, and lifted it into the air..

"I knew this had to be somewhere!"

He also grabbed the fluffiest cushion he could find on his bed, and started rearranging Kasuga's basket.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see. There, it's done!"

Kasuga flied over, and looked over Tamaki's shoulder. He had taken out his shirt, and now, inside the basket, there was the cushion with the red silk over it. It was no big deal, but she liked it. She appreciated a lot Tamaki's detail.

"So? What do you think?"

"There was no need for you to do this, Tamaki-senpai, but I am glad you did. It's so nice and warm! I'm sure I will be able to sleep more comfortably now. Thanks!"

Kasuga happily smiled. Tamaki smiled back.

"It was a pleasure."

And, from that day on, Kasuga slept like a rich fairy, under red silken sheets.

* * *

"And we have to discuss a last topic today." Kyouya commented. The reunion with his fellow members of the Host Club was coming to an end. "It seems that, due to approaching of spring, some of our guests have been asking for a special party. Are there any suggestions for a theme?"

Tamaki stole a glance at Kasuga. She shrugged. But that gave him an idea.

"I know!" he said. "Why don't we do…"

--

The Host Club Is Now Open

The usual knocking was heard.

"Come in."

The girls opened the door, and they found themselves in a magical forest.

"Welcome."

--

"Tamaki-sama! I love today's theme! Why did you choose fairy tales?"

Tamaki had dressed up as an elf. He looked just like one, as if though he had come out of a picture.

"We chose fairy tales, milady, because we all wish our lives we like one. In my tale, I would like to be a prince, and you would be my princess..."

"Tamaki-sama…"

"Cute!"

Kasuga just sweat dropped. After being every afternoon in the Host Club, she was already getting used to the different methods the hosts used.

Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed as goblins. But as very handsome goblins.

"After all, we chose goblins because they are the masters of mischief." Kaoru commented.

"But I was always more mischievous that my brother." Hikaru said. "And I would always get into trouble."

"But then, I would always help him out, and they would punish neither of us, or both of us."

"Kaoru, don't talk like that! It was always my fault! You sometimes got punished because of me!"

Fake tears started to swell up in Hikaru's eyes. Their two guests, grabbed each other's hands, eyes full of expectation.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru grabbed his brother's face. "It wasn't only your fault… I should have been the one to stop you…"

"Kaoru…"

One of the girls fainted. The other started screaming.

"Ah! Brotherly love is so cute!"

Honey and Mori were both dressed as fairies. It looked good on Honey, since he looked pretty much like one with the fake wings. But it made Mori look rather weird. However, their hosts didn't seem to notice.

"And I would like to do magic because, that way, I could always have cakes and fluffy toys! Usa-chan(1) would like too, wouldn't she Takashi?"

Mori nodded. All the girls had heart-shaped pink eyes.

The usual girls were talking about the surroundings, examining the trees and the flowers which covered the Third Music Room.

"The forest looks so real! It's as if though we are really inside of a fairy tale."

Kyouya came out of nowhere.

"Of course it is, my lovely damsel. After all, having you day after day here is a beautiful fairy tale."

The girls sighed.

"And that's why we have published the "Ouran High School Host Club Fairy Tale." It features all the host club members as the protagonists. It's a limited edition and, if you get one right now, the second one has a thirty percent discount."

"I'll buy it!" a whole chorus of girls screamed.

After that day, the host club had greatly increased its funds.

* * *

_Kasuga, I want to ask you something. _

Kasuga looked at the paper.

"Yes senpai?"

_I know other people can't see or hear you. But, if you are really here, can they touch you?_

" Well, of course they can. I have magic which makes me invisible and mute to other peoples ears. But I am still physically here, and there isn't a spell which can change that. That's why I try to avoid human contact as much as possible."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next class.

"PE next." Tamaki thought.

He went to his locker and pulled out his bag. He then went down to the changing rooms, talking to Kyouya about random things. He entered the boys' changing room, Kasuga still on his shoulder. This wasn't the first time they had done so, so Kasuga knew what she had to do. As soon as Tamaki opened his bag, she had to go inside it and remain there until everyone was changed. After all, even if she was a fairy, she was a female. And she couldn't see naked guys running around. Then, Tamaki would open the zipper again and she could go out, and do the class with him.

But, while Tamaki was walking to his usual spot on the changing bench, Kasuga saw something terrifying. A hand was going to crush her! She quickly flied out of her place in Tamaki's shoulder. Just in time.

Kyouya tapped Tamaki on the shoulder.

"Tamaki?"

He turned around.

"Yes, Kyouya?"

Kasuga stopped in midair, not knowing what to do. And she suddenly bumped against someone. Well, more like someone bumped into her. She looked to her side and saw the face of one of Tamaki's classmates. He had an expression of surprise on his face. However, she was certain that he couldn't see her. But he had felt her.

"Oh, no."

Tamaki looked up. And, as soon as he saw Kasuga, he understood the situation. He walked up to his classmate and tried to act normal.

"Something happened? You look surprised."

"It's nothing. I just had the feeling I bumped into something… but there is nothing here."

* * *

Kasuga was starting to suspect something.

She had told Tamaki she had been sent to take care of him. And, up to a certain point, it was the truth.

But it was not the whole truth.

She hadn't wanted to tell Tamaki at first. She hadn't known if she could trust him or not. However, they had already been together for some time, a little over three weeks. He had proved himself worthy of her trust.

But she was still reluctant to tell him. He would have to know, eventually, so they could both find a solution to his problem. But Kasuga felt something wasn't right.

She didn't want to tell him. He would be shocked if he knew the truth. The real reason behind her appearance in the Suou household. But, at the same time, she knew she would have to tell him sometime. And she couldn't delay it anymore. No one knew what would happen in the future and, if something bad was to happen to him, she wouldn't forgive herself.

But something was out of place. He was one of them. He shouldn't be the way he was. They weren't like this. They weren't happy, yet he was. If he was happy in first place, then why was she taking care of him?

So she decided to ask him a day just like any other. Nothing special had happened. He was doing his homework, and she just sat beside him, watching him silently. She knew it was now or never.

"Tamaki-senpai."

He lifted his gaze and smiled pleasantly at her.

"Yes, Kasuga?"

"Why are you always so cheerful?"

He seemed out of guard for a second. He then smiled again.

"Well, I guess that is just the way I am. Why are you asking?"

"Because I wanted to know why, even if you are a Broken, you are always smiling."

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

"Broken? What do you mean? I'm not missing any limbs. As far as I know, I'm still complete." He started looking at his hands and arms, acting like a child.

Kasuga sighed. This would be complicated.

"I was not talking about your body. I was talking about your soul."

* * *

Tadan! What does Kasuga mean? The meaning of this fic's title shall be discovered in the next chapter!

Please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to know any ideas or suggestions. And please, don't be afraid to correct me if you saw I made any mistakes. I don't consider it flaming.

COC


	6. My Soul Is Broken, But You'll Fix It

Hello! So, after a few weeks, I'm back! This week I'm having my finals, so don't expect any updates for a while... I'm concentrated on studying, but after they have finished, and before July, I'll go on an updating binge. Because I'm going to France with my friend (to France! Like Tamaki!), and I'll be staying for two weeks, I won't be able to update, and I want to post at least... 3 more chapters before I leave.

So let's not delay this anymore! Here's the chapter.

This chapter contains information on the title, and all the explanation will be very important for future understanding of the fic. So take your time, read it carefully how many times you feel like, and don't hesitate to ask any questions, if you do have any. I'll be happy if someone actually takes the time to read this.

* * *

Tamaki didn't know what Kasuga was talking about. A Broken? What was that supposed to mean? He hadn't heard about such thing ever. It was probably something without importance.

But, after eyeing her, he changed his mind. A very serious look was plastered on Kasuga's face. It had to be something important.

Was it something bad? Good? Neutral? He didn't know how to react.

So he responded in his usual way.

"Broken? What do you mean? I'm not missing any limbs. As far as I know, I'm still complete." He started looking at his hands and arms, acting like a child.

Kasuga sighed. This would be complicated.

"I was not talking about your body. I was talking about your soul."

This left Tamaki completely speechless. Broken souls? Him? His cheerfulness slipped away, leaving a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"What do you mean? A broken soul?"

Kasuga avoided his face. She looked intensely at the wall.

"Did you ever ask me the reason why I was here?" she asked.

Tamaki thought about it. He never had. When she had told him it was to take care of him, he had lost any desires of making any further questions. Well, he had never questioned her in first place. He had always believed she had told him the truth. He had never thought she could have been lying, or not telling him all the truth.

"No, I didn't."

"Do you wish to know the real reason why?"

Tamaki hesitated. Did he want to? He decided he did. It was his soul they were talking about, and it wasn't something unimportant.

"I want to."

"But, for you to understand, I will have to start from the very beginning. From the beginnings of time and universe, when the world we live in was created."

Tamaki left his pen on the table. He closed his book, and laid back on his chair.

"Don't worry. We have all the time we want."

"Shall I start?" Kasuga asked. Tamaki nodded. "Okay. As you know, we live in a universe. And all the beings which live in this universe are souls. There are many types of souls: those of plants, animals... all living beings have souls. But we shall concentrate on human souls now. Usually when a human dies, its souls separates from its body and enters a parallel dimension. Here, the soul has to cross the river of time, which takes it to the other bank, also known as the Land Of The Dead."

"How do they cross the river? Swimming?"

"No. Because the river is the river of time, it always flows with an amazing force. It would be impossible to cross swimming. There are millions and millions of bridges which unite both sides. Souls can cross through any of them, depending on the time and place they died in. In a normal case, the soul crosses the river and enters the Land of Spirits, as we like to call it. You see, Land Of The Dead sounds creepy. And it is not as bad as the name makes it look like."

Tamaki tried to picture this country in his head. Cartoonish images started flashing in his mind. Full of ghosts and darkness?

"And... what is that realm like?"

"Well, it's not very different from the world here. There are mountains, cities, forests, volcanoes, oceans, deserts... There is a day and a night. There are sunny days and rainy days. It's pretty much like this one, but without all the pollution and the electric appliances. And the cities aren't like the ones here, either. They are less crowded, with the houses being smaller and constructed using magic. Because, in that world, magic is alive. Just like wind blows here, magic flows around the world there."

Kasuga was talking with a dreamy look on her face. Her eyes were lost somewhere in the distance. And Tamaki was sure of one thing. She missed her world.

"Well, let's go on. When a soul enters the Land Of Spirits, it has no body. It's in its true form, the one of a soul. A soul is just pure energy. As soon as it enters the other side, it begins a long journey in which the soul will lose all the memories and experiences they have accumulated in their last life. They may have to climb mountains. They may need to cross deserts. They may need to swim across oceans. Everything depends on the memories the soul has stored in its human life."

"While they travel, all of their memories, one by one, are lost. They are left in their path. In reality, what magic is is the memories of the souls which have been left behind. As soon as they are ready again, with nothing left except for them, no memories or feelings, they cross the river once again and go inside a new body. This is known as reincarnation."

"So, you're telling me that, I here, have been in other bodies apart from the one I am in just now?"

"Of course! You have surely lived many lives before this one. You may have been a king. You may have been a homeless. You may have died young or old. You may have been black or white. But one thing you'll always be is a male. Just as humans are males and females, their souls are so, too. If, by accident, a male soul is placed inside a female's body, or vice versa, transsexualism occurs. You know what transsexualism is, right?"

Tamaki nodded. Transsexual people were those who were born as males, but identified themselves as females, and vice versa.

"But well, as I was saying. This is reincarnation. This is what happens in the vast majority of cases. However, there is a small percentage of souls who can't do this normally. They are called the Broken. Brokens are born as normal, complete souls. But, if that particular soul is in a lot of pain during their life, they become Broken. Brokens haven't been hurt by weapons, or by any other touchable mean. Yet they are the beings in the universe who endure the greatest pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain."

Kasuga put a hand on her chest.

"The kind of pain which hurts here." She whispered.

Tamaki knew what kind of pain she meant. He had felt it many times throughout his life. And, from the way she spoke, she must have felt it too.

She seemed to somehow recuperate and, with the back of her hand, she pushed some of the strands of her short hair away from her face.

"But it varies greatly, depending on the soul. A person who is really cold and emotionless, and looses all of their family, may not become a Broken. However, a really caring and warm person, who looses a very important person, may become a Broken. And, even if all of us are in pain at some stage of our life, very few people become Broken."

Tamaki didn't know why, but every time he heard the word broken, he imagined written it with a capital letter.

"The percentage of Broken souls varies greatly depending on many factors. During the times of War, the percentage of Brokens was over the average. In poor countries and in low class societies, there are more Brokens than what you would find in, for example, Ouran. After all, rich kids don't have to go through such rough lives as other people. The number of Brokens nowadays is about one person out of twenty thousand, I think. And most of them are in third world countries"

Tamaki couldn't really imagine such a huge number. One out of twenty thousand? That meant one person out of every twenty thousand had a fairy?

"And every Broken has a fairy?"

"Most of them do. Usually, when a person becomes Broken, it takes a few years for us fairies to detect it. And so, as soon as we get the message that a new Broken has been spotted, a fairy is sent with him. So most Brokens have one, but the ones who have recently become one, may not."

"And can I detect Brokens in a any way?"

"Normal people, who have normal souls encased in a body, cannot detect Brokens as well as us fairies can. After all, the soul's pattern tells you everything. And you humans can't detect it."

"Soul pattern?" Tamaki shot her a confused glance.

"The pattern of a soul is like the digital print of a person. It is the way in which the soul gives out its energy. You can also call it aura. Every person, even twins, have different prints, just as they have different soul patterns. We fairies are able to detect and somehow "decode" this pattern. This gives you useful information about the soul, such as their personality and their mental state. And, one of the things this pattern tells you is if the person is a Broken or not. But humans with training can detect Brokens, too. They tend to be more relaxed people, easy-going and usually warm and caring. However, they always have a kind of sadness in their voice, and they have a lost, melancholic gaze. Broken beyond repair, yet trying to look restored."

Tamaki thought he didn't really fit into that description, did he?

"And the problem with Brokens is this. Because their soul has been divided by pain, when they die and cross the bridge, not all of their soul crosses the bridge. Part of it stays on it, unable to move forwards. And maybe you can't imagine, but there is a balance of souls between the two worlds. And, if too much weight is put in the passage between the both, the whole system may collapse."

Tamaki pictured the scene in his mind. The whole world collapsing. That was certainly a thing which should be avoided.

"So this is where we fairies come in. Our task is to, after being trained to do so, care for the Brokens. We should try to mend them and, in case we can't do so before they die, help them cross the bridge. And, even if we can actually fix them, we shall stay with them until their time to go to the other bank comes. Because, after a soul has been Broken, it is never again complete."

"And... am I one of those Brokens?" he asked.

Kasuga avoided his gaze. She seemed to be very interested in the reflection of the light on the wooden table.

"Yes, you are one of them. That was the real reason why I was sent here, to protect you. I shall try to mend your soul, and then, we will cross together one of the bridges to the other side. If you reach the other side as a whole, your soul will be reincarnated again normally."

Tamaki was now completely speechless. He was a Broken? And that was the reason why he was talking to a fairy right now?

Kasuga's attitude changed completely. She stopped looking absentmindedly ahead, stood up on the table and, rising her voice, tried to make her next words very clear.

"So, some day, I'd like to know your reason. That way, I can help you, and we can both find a solution. For your sake. For my sake. For everyone's sake."

But it made sense to be one. He knew exactly the reasons which caused him this pain. The reasons why he was a Broken.

Three very familiar voices spoke inside his head at the same time.

"_Don't touch me. You're filthy. The son of a harlot who vanished, deserting her own child..."_

"_Tamaki... I want to see your smile every day."_

"_Tamaki-senpai... what do you think happiness is?"_

Those three voices. The voices which haunted him. The voices which he loved the most, yet the ones the was most frightened of hearing. Because, attached to them, were his most painful, yet most rewarding memories.

Kasuga seemed to sense his discomfort.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. But please, as soon as you feel like doing so, tell me."

"No, it's not like that." Tamaki said. "I know perfectly the reason... well, the reasons, why I am a Broken. But, do you want to know them?"

Kasuga nodded. And, for once, Tamaki knew she wasn't doing this because she had been ordered to. She was doing it because she cared for him. So she sat down on the table, looking at him, catching every single word his lips let escape.

"I shall tell you the story of a man. Well, the story of a boy. The boy who became a Broken because of three people. The three women who were the most important for him."

* * *

Preview For Next Chapter:

And, even if he pretended to be happy, he still held those feelings of sadness inside him.

Sadness because he couldn't fulfil his promise to his best friend.

Sadness because he didn't know how his mother was doing.

Sadness because his grandmother never showed any signs of liking him.

And that way, he became a Broken.

* * *

Please read and review? Tell me if you thought this chapter was too dense, or you didn't like it. Feel free to correct my mistakes and make suggestions or comments.

COC


	7. Help Me Find The Answer To My Feelings

Hello again, my readers! Thank you all for reading up to here! So here we have chapter 7 of Mending The Broken Souls! Before I leave for France in July, I'll try to post up to chapter 10. I want to get the fic into the most interesting part already! I've got no clue as how long it will be, but most probably between 20 and 30 chapters.

I've already finished all of my exams. So I'll go on an updating binge!

I hope you enjoy!

But, before I start, I'd like to thank a number of people for making me so happy!

For all the people who reviewed so far!!:

JKawaiiNeko

kaito142

LIsa (anonymous)

Amethyst Ocean

This Sayuri-Sama

tuxie13

bluerose20

OhMyGoshsickles

Thanks to all of you guys! Even though I've been an author for a while now, I still get as excited as a child every time I get a review!

And also, thanks to all of you who added my story to your favorites, to your alert list, or to those of you who added me as a favorite on to your author alert list.

And, here is chapter 7, dedicated to all of you! I seriously love you all!

* * *

"But let's start from the very beginning. Once upon a time, a man was born into the most important and richest family of Japan. He was an only child, with no brothers or sisters. So he obviously became the heir of the family's business. As he grew older, his mother arranged a marriage with the daughter of the head of another very important company. But it wasn't a marriage out of love. They didn't like each other. It was just out of economical benefit. So, on one of the business trips this man made, he got to know the daughter of a French aristocrat. And he fell madly in love with her.

He had an affair with her, even though he was married. And a little boy was born from this affair. The man tried to divorce from his legal wife so he could go and live with his love and his son, but his mother wouldn't let him. So anyway, the child grew up with his mother in France. He didn't have many friends, because his mother was quite a sickly person, and he spent nearly all of his time beside her, trying to make her happy.

But, however, one day he met a girl whom he immediately liked. Her name was Haruhi Fujioka. She was also Japanese, the daughter of a businessman and a lawyer. Her mother had had to travel to France due to business with her law firm. And she became the boy's best friend.

She was the person who made the boy realize what true happiness was. He loved her dearly, just like a sister, and enjoyed every single moment he spent with her.

But, when he was eight and she was seven, her mother passed away from an illness. Her father then decided they would move back to Japan. So the boy and the girl made a promise to see each other again.

However, they never did.

So the boy carried on with his life. He tried to take care of his mother, and at the same time be happy for her. Because he had learnt that true happiness was seeing smiles on the faces of the people you love the most, and his mother would smile if he enjoyed himself. But one day, his mother's family became bankrupt. Their business hadn't worked out, and they were left with an enormous debt which they were unable to pay.

And they received an offer. The boy's father hadn't had any other children, so his family didn't have an heir. And they needed desperately to start training the future head of the family's company. So the boy's grandmother, whom he had never seen, proposed an exchange.

If the boy went to Japan, learnt how to manage the business and became its next owner, they would send his mother's family the money they needed, and they would be able to live without preoccupations.

In exchange, the boy could never see his mother again.

So the boy was left with the most difficult decision of his life. What was he to do? To stay with his mother and try to get by or leave her forever knowing that she would surely be okay? In the end he chose to leave. He knew that, in his mother's state, she wouldn't survive if she couldn't be treated. And her health was more important than being with her. Would he be so selfish to see his mother suffer in front of his eyes, just because he had been unable to let her go?

And he left for Japan. But things weren't like he expected to. He had always imagined a land of ninjas and geishas, in which Mount Fuji and the Tokyo tower could be seen no matter which part of Japan you lived in, and where unagi(1) was eaten every day. However, things weren't like that. But what he was most sad about wasn't this.

It was the way his grandmother treated him. Even if she had been the one who had insisted on him to go to Japan, she treated him like dirt. He had never been expected to be treated as royalty, anyway, but she was his grandmother. And he had always wanted to meet her. He tried to ignore this fact, and turned all this negative energy into energy of his own.

Since he was a child, he had always loved her from the distance, and had always wanted to live up to her expectations.

And so the boy started attending a school nearby, where he met some Japanese children, all the sons and daughters of powerful entrepreneurs and businessmen.

There, wanting to make people happy, he founded a club. The Ouran High School Host Club, created for the sake of bringing happiness to the girls who attended it and to make all the members have a good time and enjoy themselves, forgetting their troubles.

But, even if he pretended to be happy, he still held those feelings of sadness inside him.

Sadness because he couldn't fulfill his promise to his best friend.

Sadness because he didn't know how his mother was doing.

Sadness because his grandmother never showed any signs of liking him.

And that way, he became a Broken, right? Until he met the being which would change his life forever: Kasuga Yoruaki, fairy from the Land Of The Spirits. The End."

Kasuga had been listening carefully throughout his whole tale. And she understood Tamaki had been narrating his own story. The story of someone who appeared whole yet was divided by those three people who had marked his spirit.

He was, with no doubt, a Broken.

And she swore to herself that, even if she killed herself in the process, she was going to mend him.

Tamaki was looking down onto the desk, with an ashamed face. Would Kasuga now look down on him because of his past? However, her reaction was unexpected.

She floated in front of his face, grabbed his forehead (well, since her arms were a bit short, she tried to) and kissed it lightly. Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you." Kasuga said, looking at him eye to eye.

"What for?"

"For explaining your situation to me. I know it mustn't be easy, and I am glad you have enough confidence to tell me."

"Don't you consider me a lower person, now?"

"Why should I?" she shrugged "No one chooses where they will be born. What your parents did isn't your fault. You tried your best to make everyone happy, and that's what counts. I don't care if you are rich or poor, Japanese or French. You are Tamaki Suou, and that's what's important."

Tamaki hadn't realized a single tear had been collecting in his eye. He brushed it away, feeling thankful for having such a good fairy. He didn't know what the others were like, but, for him, she was the best of all.

"But anyway, don't you want to know how your friend Haruhi is doing?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped. How could Kasuga know?

"Do… do you mean you can check it?"

"Of course! Don't you remember I have magic?" she bent her arm, trying to make her muscle show. "I am a super-fairy!"

It was a stupid try to make Tamaki laugh, but it worked. It started as a small giggle, continued as a chuckle and, in the end, Tamaki and Kasuga ended up laughing loudly.

Tamaki held his stomach, which hurt because of his lack of breath.

"You are muscle-fairy!"

After a few minutes of laughter, they calmed down. Tamaki brushed away tears once more, but they were tears of laughter.

"Now seriously, can you do it for me?"

"Of course I can! All I need is one of those machines you humans use to look for information… aren't they called something along the lines of computers?"

"Computer? What do you need it for?"

"Geez, how am I supposed to know where to look? I've understood that those machines can filter information, and do all the sorts of things which might be just what we need. After all, this data must be stored somewhere in the network."

"But this kind of information is protected by the government! It's practically impossible to have access to those files! You'd have to hack into the national system."

Kasuga grinned mischievously.

"But that's what magic is used for, right?"

Tamaki then realized the meaning of what she was saying. A wide smile spread across his face.

"We've got a computer in the office. Follow me."

--

"I need you to connect me to the computer in some way." Kasuga instructed.

Tamaki sighed. She was a fairy, right? Why couldn't she use her supposed magic for such a simple task? Instead, he had to do all the hard work.

"Can't you just sit on top?"

"No, it's no good. I have to be somehow connected to the inner engine, not just the outside case."

"Okay, stand still. I think I have exactly what we need."

Tamaki took a cable out of a drawer. He connected one end to the computer, and gave the other end to Kasuga.

"There. Do whatever you need to."

"Okay."

Kasuga grabbed her end of the cable, flied to the top of the screen, and tied the cable around her head, in the weirdest way possible. When Tamaki eyed her curiously, she stated.

"This way, I can see what appears on screen without having to look at it. It would be annoying if I had to lean down every second to know what data I am choosing. If the cable is directly connected to my head, I can see what I am doing without even opening my eyes."

Tamaki decided her explanation had satisfied him enough. He sat down on the chair, and clicked on the Internet icon. A new window opened immediately. Well, it wasn't weird, since his computer was the latest model available in the world. The computer screen was soon filled with a number of different web pages.

"Done. I already have the directions. Now, do whatever you need to do."

Kasuga flied and sat on top of the computer's screen. Since she was quite short, her feet just covered the highest part of the screen, and Tamaki could see perfectly the operation. She closed her eyes, put her hands on her lap and concentrated.

Immediately, the screen of the computer started changing. Windows opened and closed at an amazing speed, while Kasuga muttered something incomprehensible under her breath.

"K… 9… 3… HBY…"

Tamaki just heard some random numbers and letters, so he supposed she was hacking into the system. And, fifteen seconds after starting, Kasuga opened her eyes and exclaimed:

"I'm in."

Those were the words Tamaki was probably the most thankful for hearing since the whole process had started. He hadn't questioned her abilities once, but he had feared for a moment that a flashing message appeared on screen saying: "We caught you! You'll go to jail!". So, as soon as he knew everything had been fine, he gave a sigh of relief, releasing the breath which he had no idea he was holding. Everything would probably be easier from now on.

"Now, Tamaki-senpai, I need you to tell me as much information about Haruhi-chan as you possibly can. Any details can be important to make our search easier. We don't know how many Haruhis there are in the world."

Tamaki fidgeted with his chin, a gesture that he did when he was in deep thought.

"Let's see… her name was Haruhi Fujioka. She was born… on February, I think. Sixteen years from now, in Japan. She was an only child, as far as I know. Maybe she had siblings in these last years, who knows? Her father might have remarried."

"Well, that should be enough for a first browsing."

Kasuga's eyes closed again, and a long list of names appeared on screen, which became extremely short after a few seconds. Kasuga didn't open her eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai, I have three possible candidates. Can you tell me anything else? I'm afraid that the information you gave me was insufficient."

"Well… I think she told me her mother's name once. Her name was…Kotoko Fujioka."

A single name appeared on screen.

"Bingo. One result. We found her, Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki was about to jump in excitement. He had found Haruhi! After so many years, he could finally fulfill his promise. He was sure that the file contained information on her whereabouts. After all, when she moved back to Japan, she must have been registered someplace.

"Tamaki-senpai, look at this, Under Haruhi-san name's there isn't just a file with all the information, but rather separate entries. Do you wish to take a look at any of them?"

Tamaki looked at the list on the screen, but he didn't know which one to choose.

"Select the one you think is the most interesting one."

Kasuga filtered the list in her head. She decided to select one of the latest entries, which would probably contain the most actual information. However, she was surprised when she detected where one of them had been created.

"Tamaki-senpai, here is something which could be useful. We have a medical report, created half a year ago or so, which lists down some of her basic information."

"Let's take a look."

A file appeared on screen. It was full of data.

"There is something wrong. Usually, in a hospital report, you can't find all this information, unless… never mind. Well, let's see the most relevant things here. Haruhi Fujioka, born February the 4th of 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. Daughter of Ryoji and Kotoko Fujioka, who died. No siblings. She moved out of the country when she was three, and returned when she was seven."

"Yes! This has to be her! There can't be such a coincidence."

"Let's see what else there is… well, just a bunch of dates when she had her medical revisions and the results… wait, what's this?"

Tamaki saw the look of disbelief which was plastered on Kasuga's face, and he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Kasuga?"

She whispered the following words, her voice trembling.

"Date of death: 5th November 2007"

That moment, Tamaki felt like his heart had stopped beating forever.

Just like hers had.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

But, when he saw the small tear which rolled down Kasuga's face, he knew it had really happened. Haruhi had died.

He hadn't been able to fulfill his promise.

And he soon joined Kasuga, crying to take some of his sadness to the outside.

And his heart just beat more furiously, claiming the space it occupied in Tamaki's chest, like it was clinging desperately onto life.

* * *

(1) Unagi is a kind of Japanese freshwater eel, eaten commonly in Japan.

Since this fic was created and written in the year 2008, I made up the dates using this year as a reference. I'm sorry; I just had to put a year.

Please read and review? Ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism, corrections... are all appreciated.

COC


	8. She Is Gone, Yet She Will Be Remembered

So good afternoon everyone (at least, it's afternoon here in Spain...). Here I am with chapter 8 of Mending The Broken Souls! I hope you all enjoy.

Right now, I've already finished school, and I'm in a really good mood. No exams! No summer homework! I'll update frequently until the 3rd July (though don't expect more chapters of Ethereal Blossom until mid-July).

I'm sorry for all the over-dramatic stuff in the latest chapters. I promise, this is the last tragic chapter. After this one, the rest will be kind of the action/adventure type. So keep checking! I'll try to post the next chapter during the weekend.

So, nothing left to say, except I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and the usual disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (unfortunately). Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

Tamaki felt his heart stopping. Haruhi was… dead? It was just impossible. She couldn't have died… could she? She was younger than he was!

But, when he saw the small tear which rolled down Kasuga's face, he knew it had really happened. Haruhi had passed away.

He hadn't been able to fulfil his promise.

And he soon joined Kasuga, crying to take some of his sadness to the outside.

And his heart just beat more furiously, claiming the space it occupied in Tamaki's chest, clinging desperately onto life. But this fact didn't make him happier. No, it made him feel full of sorrow. Because he knew that his heartbeat was the impenetrable barrier which separated him and her.

Did he wish to die? No, it wasn't like that. But now, he felt like she was unreachable, as if though he tried to reach his hand out for a person who was walking away from him.

But eventually, tears ceased, too. He knew that this wouldn't have been what Haruhi would have wanted. Of course, he didn't know how Haruhi had become since they had parted. But he would always remember his Haruhi. The person whom he had loved dearly like a sister, who was gentle and caring and, most importantly, the person who had made him understand what true happiness was.

His Haruhi wouldn't have wanted him to cry. She would've wanted him to move on, being happy and making other people happy.

And he would be strong for her.

"How… how could she have died? She was just… fifteen. She died… five months ago. She would have been sixteen now. How… how could someone so young die?"

"Cause of death: Unexpected heart failure. Autopsy reveals no apparent cause."

Tamaki noticed Kasuga was still crying. He leaned over and looked up. She was biting her lip, trying in vain to stop the warm salty liquid pouring from her tightly closed eyes.

"Kasuga… please, stop crying. She wouldn't have wanted this."

"But… it's so unfair! Haruhi-chan didn't deserve to pass away so young!"

"I know Kasuga, I know. But she unfortunately left us."

"I didn't know her, Tamaki-senpai, but I'm sure she was a great person. I didn't know her, so why does it hurt so much to think that she is gone? Is it because it's sad when good people cross the bridge?"

Tamaki smiled warmly. She might have been a fairy from the World Of Spirits, but she was still sad because a human soul crossed the bridge. But he knew that those two things weren't necessarily incompatible.

"But didn't you tell me that, even if she died, she would loose all of her memories and reincarnate? Isn't that good? Because, even if she is no longer the Haruhi I once knew, she will be the same person. There's no need to cry. She is gone to live another life."

Kasuga lifted one of her small hands and rubbed her cheeks. She then looked at Tamaki, and grinned.

"It's true Tamaki-senpai. I'm sure that, wherever she is now, she is happy."

She lifted her hands to her head, and undid the cable which was still around her head.

"I've got the direction of the graveyard she is in from one of the other entries. Will you want to go, Tamaki-senpai, or do you think it will be too painful?"

"No… I do want to go. At least, I want to tell her how much I miss her. That's a way of fulfilling my promise, isn't it?"

"I'm sure that, even if she is living another life right now, she'll be happy to hear from you."

* * *

It was late. Tamakishould be sleeping, yet he couldn't. There were too many thoughts spinning inside his head, Haruhi's death being the main one. Since they had parted, he had always believed that, when they were older, they would meet each other again and continue being as good friends as they were. So why hadn't it been like he had imagined?

Life was too complicated.

Even if he knew she was alive somewhere else, living another life, he couldn't help to be sad. Why? He hadn't seen her for nine long years. So why had she been so important? Why did it hurt so much, even if he didn't know how she had become during the last years of her life? Why couldn't he be happy that she was living another life, having forgotten everything that happened?

From the bottom of his heart, Tamaki knew it was pure selfishness. He had expected her to be his Haruhi forever. To remain pure and unchanged, just like remembered her. And it bothered him to know that he couldn't find her anymore.

It bothered him that she wouldn't remember those things which had been so important for him.

Tamaki looked at Kasuga. She was soundly sleeping, in her red bed in the basket which he had brought that day from the Host Club. He couldn't clearly see her, due to the darkness which crept to every corner of his room. But he could imagine her. Her short brown hair and big matching eyes, her small complexion and her non-feminine pajamas which she wore that night, curled under the silken sheets dreaming pleasantly (or so he hoped).

He tried to go to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to. He sighed and sat on the bed. He needed to do something. However, he knew he couldn't get away from Kasuga, or his soul would be pulled out from his body.

What could he do?

The solution came to his head. If he couldn't get away from Kasuga, he would take her with him.

So he crawled on his bed, and made his way to his bedside. There, he stood up, and grabbed Kasuga's basket under one of his arms, being careful not to moveit around too much so she didn't wake up. With his free hand, he made his way through his room to the door. He soundlessly turned the doorknob and went out to the corridor. A dim light shone from down the stairs. Tamaki had ordered the maids to leave it switched on during the nights, in case he needed to go to the bathroom. But he didn't need to go to the restroom.

He tiptoed along the corridor, trying not to wake up the maids who slept in the lower floor. He got to the last room before the corridor ended, and slowly entered it.

The curtains hadn't been closed, so the moonlight lit the room, making it unnecessary for any kind of lamp to be switched on. It was the music room. Tamaki was a very talented pianist, and he had told his father he wanted a piano in the mansion as soon as he had moved in. And, of course, the piano was there two days after. Tamaki practiced frequently, playing compositions of his own as well as pieces from famous compositors (Haydn being his favourite), but when Kasuga arrived, he had stopped using the instrument. He didn't know why; he guessed it was because he hadn't had time to get bored.

Tamakiwas a very expressive person by nature: you could always know when he was happy or sad (he usually went to his Corner Of Woe in the second case), just by looking at him. But he didn't want people to notice when he was really hurt, because that didn't help at all. It just made other people unhappy. So, as well as to enjoy himself, he played the piano to show his emotions.

Tamaki let Kasuga's basket on the table beside the door. He shut the door, thus making sure that no one would hear him (he had asked for the room to be made soundproof, too). He moved to the opposite side of the room, where the grand piano stood. Behind the piano stood a large bookcase, but it wasn't full of books. Instead, piano sheets and scores overloaded the shelves. But he didn't need one for what he was going to play. He knew the piece by heart.

He ceremoniously sat on the small bench and slowly lifted the lid which covered the keyboard. He looked at all the keys: his way of expressing himself. He slowly pressed on one. A faint note echoed throughout the room. Tamaki became then aware of how much he had missed the music.

And he started playing. His fingers moved effortlessly on the keys, pressing lightly on the right ones to create a quiet melody. It was a sad, melancholic one, expressing the feelings which swirled in Tamaki's head. But there was no room for thinking. He just created a slow rhythm, right hand playing the main melody, while left hand played the according minor chores, creating a bizarre, but perfect harmony which couldn't easily be expressed with words.

Kasuga thought she was dreaming: she heard a beautiful music, which she was sure come from the bottom of her heart. Because what other melody could express her feelings so well? Melancholy wasn't a feeling which could be easily defined after all. Sad, yet not unhappy. Just like the music.

She lazily opened one eye. She didn't recognize the room she was in. Hadn't she gone to bed in Tamaki's room? What was she doing in this weird place?

She lifted herself from the bed, and looked around. And there she saw Tamaki playing a piano, in a posture which expressed extreme concentration.

Kasuga then realized that the music she was hearing wasn't her imagination. It was being created by Tamaki, whose hands moved along the keyboard, trying to express his feelings, pouring his thoughts into the sounds he produced.

Kasuga decided not to make any comments. She didn't want to destroy the atmosphere in the room. So she just lay there in bed, listening to the pianist.

Tamaki's hands played a last chord, signalling the end of the piece. His right hand pressed on a single key, which he kept his finger on until the faintest echo disappeared. He then sighed, rose again, shut the lid and made his way to the door.

Ha grabbed Kasuga's basket again, not realizing she was awake. She pretended to be asleep, not wanting him to know that she had been hearing his music. After all, she was sure that he hadn't pretended to wake her up: he had been playing so quietly, just whispering the notes, like he wanted to just make an echo of the voices in his heart.

So, when she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she was surprised to see he was smiling.

* * *

Tamakistood there in front of the grave, not knowing what to do. He held a small flower bunch behind his back, which he had chosen himself. He had chosen crimson lilies, which in western culture meant "high-souls aspiration" and "resuscitation" and morning glories, which in Hanakotoba, the Japanese language of flowers, meant "wilful promise". Kasuga had helped him, choosing the specimens which she thought were the fresher ones.

He looked at the letters written on the marble tomb.

_Haruhi Fujioka_

_4__th__ February 1992 – 5__th__ November 2007_

_RIP : Requiescat In Pace_

Tamaki bent down, and he traced the letters one by one, Kasuga leaning over his shoulder. She just watched him while he lovingly left the flowers on the grave. He then started talking, trying to see if she could hear him.

"Haruhi? Hello, it's me, Tamaki. Do you remember me? Yes, I'm Tamaki Suou, your best friend back in France. Well, I don't really know if I was your best friend, but you were definitely mine. Oh, but I don't necessarily mean that you have to be…" he started shaking his hands in front of him, trying to show it was all a misunderstanding.

"Senpai, please just talk to her normally. I'm sure she remembers you. You needn't explain everything."

Tamaki looked at Kasuga.

"Sorry… It's just so…"

"Talk to her, senpai. Pretend I'm not here."

He then breathed in.

"Haruhi? I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. So how are you doing? Is everything fine? I'm sure it is. Here everything is the same as always. Do you know what? I've got a fairy! No one would've guessed so right? I guess you don't really believeme, right? But it's the truth!"

Kasuga just watched Tamaki and he talked to Haruhi, doing all kinds of hand gestures and using his body language, just as if though she was really there. But then again, she guessed that, for him, Haruhi was there, listening to him as he narrated his story.

Tamaki explained a bit of his life to Haruhi. He told her everything about how he had left France. He also told her about Ouran and The Host Club.

When Tamaki was done explaining, he stood there, not knowing what he was supposed to do. So he just looked at the sky, remembering fragments of their life together.

"_Hi! My name is Haruhi! Do you want to play?"_

"_Tamaki-senpai, you're so mean!"_

"_What do you think happiness is?"_

"_My mother is a wonderful lawyer!"_

"_I'm moving back to Japan."_

"_Remember! It's a promise! Until next time!"_

Tamaki just let those memories occupy his mind. He closed his eyes, getting lost in thought. And he knew. He knew that, even if he had previously thought so, he hadn't broken his promise. He had seen Haruhi again. He had fulfilled his promise.

Upon seeing Tamaki so serious, Kasuga knew she had to do something. It was true: she hadn't known Haruhi. But she had been a very important person for Tamaki. And, even if she didn't want to admit so, she really cared for Tamaki. Not just because she had been chosen to mend him, but because of how he was. He was childish and obnoxious, but at the same time generous and caring. He had slowly occupied an important place in her heart. And she felt like giving something to Haruhi in return. To one of the people who had made Tamaki the person he was.

So, to Tamaki's surprise, she left her usual spot on his shoulder, made a small flight, and landed on Haruhi's grave. She bit into her index finger, putting a bit of magic in her teeth, so her finger started bleeding without having to press too much. She then pressed it against the stone, leaving a small red mark on it.

"Kasuga, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked, fearing she was using some kind of magic to look for bad spirits or something.

"It's a way of showing her my respect, senpai. It's said that our blood brings good luck to human souls. So, if a fairy can give some blood to a human soul, he or she will be assured an easy reincarnation."

He smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Kasuga. I'm sure she'll be grateful, wherever she is right now."

_Let her go._

Tamaki didn't know where his certainty had come from, but he knew he had to make a decision, too. Haruhi had passed away, he could no longer deny it. He couldn't continue to be a Broken because of this. He was sure she was happy, and he couldn't be so selfish as to feel unhappy.

He would let go off her. She would be a good friend, forever kept in memory, but he had to move on. He had to leaveher be. He couldn't grasp onto her memory anymore. Would he be so selfish as to give Kasuga more reasons to mend him?

He opened his violet eyes, and his gaze got lost in between the clouds above.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

* * *

Kasuga was dreaming. She knew. She felt the soothing atmosphere which was typical of dreams: a white, calming aura, which surrounded her like a warm blanket. She felt weightless, ethereal. Everything around her was motionless. She then heard it. The voice.

"Kasuga."

She recognized the characteristic musicality. It was a fairy. Another fairy was talking to her.

Back in the Spirit World, while she was training, Kasuga had heard that fairies from the World of The Dead could communicate while those in the other side while dreaming, when the consciousness of the person drifted away. This was just done in cases of extreme necessity. But she had never been able of knowing if it was true or just a rumor. And now, someone was trying to contact her. Was there something wrong?

"What's wrong, my dear companion?" she spoke into the whiteness.

"I can't be here for long. They could find out what we are talking about."

Kasuga nodded. She knew the explanation was going to be brief. After all, they were quite powerful, and they would detect the conversation if the channel was kept open for too long.

"What is it?"

"The human you are protecting is being targeted."

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

While Tamaki's view started clearing up, he noticed something was different about Kasuga. At first he couldn't point out what. But there was definitely something weird. And then he noticed.

The fairy noticed Tamaki was staring hardly at her. She started to feel uneasy.

"Tamaki-senpai? What's wrong?"

"Your wings… what happened to them?"

* * *

Who are the mysterious "they" the fairies are talking about? What happened to Kasuga's wings? Stay in tune for next chapter!

Please read & review. All kinds of feedback (except flames) are appreciated: suggestions, ideas, corrections, a normal review... whatever! See ya!

COC


	9. All Our Efforts Weren't In Vain

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update! I kinda had to rewrite this chapter 3 times because of problems with my laptop... I'm so sorry! But here is the update anyway, right?

1 week and I'm leaving! I think I'll be able to post one or maybe even two more chapters! I'm not very sure yet.

Here is the story! I hope you enjoy!

I didn't receive many updates for last chapter... just one from OhMyGoshsickels. I'm sorry if you felt I actually stole your idea. Really, I didn't have the slightest clue that you were writing a fic like that. But thanks for reviewing! And I'd like to apologize if the last chapter caused you any bad memories. I'll dedicate this chapter to you as a birthday present. I checked your profile, and it was just two days ago, right? So happy birthday!

So please, read and review! Make my day!

* * *

"What... they are targeting Tamaki-senpai? But why?" Kasuga exclaimed in disbelief.

"Our information isn't so accurate, but we believe it's because of his social status in the human world. Even if he is still very young, one day he will become the heir of one of the most important companies in the world. Can you imagine? If they can get him, they can surely take control of a very large part of his planet. Your companion must be protected at all costs." the other fairy answered.

"So what can I do?"

"They can get him as long as he is a Broken. They are stronger if their target has a weak spirit. So please, mend him as soon as you can. The more united his soul is, the more protected he is against them. You know, you can always use soul projection if there is no other option."

Kasuga felt her heart beat faster. Soul projection? Would she be able to?

"But that's very dangerous for both of us! If anything goes wrong, our two lives could be in danger. I don't really care about myself, but if something were to happen to Tamaki-senpai, I could never forgive myself. He didn't choose to be involved in this."

The other fairy sighed.

"I know it's difficult, but we must do everything we can to help him. A war is coming, and we need to use all our weapons. So please, repair him as soon as possible. If they got him, no one will be able of assuring the well being of both worlds. He is special, Kasuga. He is the only broken who has this level of influence in his world. So please, take care of both of you. Good bye."

Kasuga wanted to reply but, as soon as she opened her mouth, she found herself falling into a dark, deep black hole, which eventually made her close her eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kasuga woke up, panting lightly. She hadn't had any dreams after she had been contacted. But she was still bothered by the fact that she had to mend him so quickly. Of course, as a fairy, it was her duty to repair her companion as soon as possible. But this was different. She was running a race against time. And, if she didn't beat them, two universes would be affected.

She looked around the room. The usual sunlight which crept through the opaque curtains at dawn wasn't present in the room. However, a very dim white light was coming through the windows, meaning there was still probably an hour or so left before her usual awakening hour. She could already hear some movement downstairs, probably being produced by the maids who were getting ready for the day. She could also make out Tamaki's breathing by her side.

Kasuga sighed in annoyance. She was decided to go to sleep again. She turned around, trying to find a more comfortable position, when she lost her balance.

The fairy felt an unusual weight on her back, as if though she was carrying a heavy load. This caused her to fall backwards. The fall was short and quick, and she had no time to open her wings. As she came in contact with the wooden table under her, a loud thumping sound was created.

* * *

"_Senpai... help me..."_

_It was the same as every other night. He always had the same dream. Sometimes there were small variations, but there was always the same person: she was always there. He dreamt of her every night. He saw her curled in the darkness, in a place he couldn't reach._

_She always asked for his help. But why? What was wrong? But it couldn't be real: it was just his imagination._

_But, even if Tamaki knew it was a dream (she was dead, after all) he wanted to ease her pain. To tell her everything was fine. He didn't care if she was or not a ghost, if this was real or not. He couldn't bear to see her like this._

"_Haruhi!"_

_A loud thundering sound was heard. A storm was nearing. But it wasn't a normal storm. He knew she had always been afraid of thunder, but this storm carried neither water nor electricity. No, it carried death. The clashes of swords, the explosions, the faint blood smell... it could only mean one thing. A war._

_Had she known this was coming from the start?_

"_Help me..."_

_A thumping sound was heard._

Tamaki woke up, scared by the mixture of sounds. He always dreamt of her...but why was there a battle? They were usually alone, without any sounds... and what was with the thumping sound at the end?

He heard Kasuga mutter something under her breath. And then he understood that the loud sound at the end hadn't been a part of his dream: it had really happened.

Concerned about the little fairy, he quickly felt the wall, looking for a switch. His fingers soon found the cold, plastic object, and he pressed hardly on it, without hesitation. White light started pouring out of the lamp, its brightness blinding Tamaki.

He looked at his bedside. Through his clouded view, he could make out Kasuga sitting on the table, rubbing what he supposed was her elbow. She didn't seem to be in pain, or have any major bruises.

"Kasuga... what happened? Are you okay?" he sleepily muttered.

"Yeah, don't worry senpai... I just lost my balance and fell on my elbow. Everything's just fine. Go back to sleep."

While Tamaki's view started clearing up, he noticed something was different about Kasuga. At first he couldn't point out what. But there was definitely something weird. And then he noticed.

The fairy noticed Tamaki was staring hardly at her. She started to feel uneasy.

"Tamaki-senpai? What's wrong?"

"Your wings… what happened to them?"

"My wings...? What do you mean?"

She turned around to take a look over her shoulder, and she was surprised when her nose stamped against a hard fragile material. At first, she didn't recognize what it was but the fairy then realized she was looking at her own wings.

When she had first met Tamaki, her wings had been very small compared to her body size. The purple pattern on them, though full of swirls, had been relatively simple. She had to move them a lot of times to enable her to stay in the air. She had to look over her back to see them. If she had had to compare them to something, they would've been more like the wings of a bee. Small, yet strong.

But now, her wings had at least doubled their size. On the upper side, they nearly reached her shoulders, and they got down to her lower back. They had also become wider, covering the whole of her back. The purple pattern on them had become much more elaborated, adding more curvy lines and giving the spirals a much more elegant appearance.

Kasuga thought she was going to die of happiness. Because the sudden increase of size and the added complication on the design could only mean one thing: very, very good news.

She decided to try them. She fluttered them lightly, but being used to using a large amount of force to keep in the air with her usual small wings, she miscalculated the force of her movements. She was sent flying across the room, unable to control herself. In a desperate try to avoid crashing against the wall, she tried to change direction, but ended up flying in circles and doing all kinds of weird turns. Tamaki just sat in bed, following her with his gaze, mouth open.

"Help!"

Kasuga ended up stamping against Tamaki's chest. She fell on the bed, facing upwards, her eyes spiraling around.

_Spirals? Her eyes surely couldn't be shaped like spirals!_

_Well, after all, she was a fairy._

"Kasuga! Kasuga, my daughter, are you okay? Answer your daddy!" he concernedly asked, shaking her lightly.

Tamaki didn't really know why he considered her his daughter. But he guessed that the feeling he had every time he looked at her, the sensation of wanting to keep her with him forever and protect her, was the love that a father had for his daughter.

Kasuga sat on the bed, rubbing her head and just laughing.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't need a father! But anyway, this is great news!"

"Huh? What is great news?"

"The growth of my wings!"

She stood up on the mattress, and started turning around, trying to take a better look at her back. Tamaki saw her face was that of utter satisfaction. He couldn't help to be happy if she was. So he smiled too.

"And why is it so great? Does it have a special meaning? Such as a great love for your daddy?"

Kasuga stuck her tongue out at Tamaki.

"Senpai, you are not my father! And, for your information, the size of my wings has nothing to do with love. It all depends on the soul's union."

"Erm... could you explain yourself?"

"Of course! The size of the wings is directly proportional to the amount of magic a fairy has. So a very powerful fairy will have very large wings, while weaker ones will have smaller, more discreet ones. And the magic of a fairy depends on the union of the soul they are attached to. Meaning that, the less broken your soul is, my magic will increase, and my wings will become larger, and so the purple design on them will turn more complicated, too."

Something clicked in Tamaki's head. He was starting to understand. So that meant...

"But then...if your wings have become larger... it means..."

Kasuga smiled cutely.

"Yes, senpai. Your soul is starting to repair."

Upon seeing that expression on Kasuga's face, Tamaki felt his heart flutter. His daughter was just too cute!

With his two hands, not pressing too much so he wouldn't crush her, Tamaki held Kasuga and pressed her against himself in a bear hug.

"My dear Kasuga! We did it! Give daddy a hug!"

"Can't... breathe..."

Tamaki spent the rest of time until his usual awakening time trying to get any kind of response from his dearest daughter, who lay in bed trying to get oxygen.

The sunlight soon came intensely through the curtains, signaling the bright start of what promised to be a Monday just like any other.

* * *

On their way to school, in the limousine, an unusual silence was heard. Kasuga was eating the home made muffin which Tamaki had saved for her. Tamaki just looked out of the black window, thinking about his dream.

He had gotten used to it: he dreamt of Haruhi every night. She was always there, asking him for help, though he couldn't always see her. He would sometimes hear her calling, but he would only be surrounded by darkness. He would sometimes see her there, curled in a corner. But he had never seen her face.

And about the noise... what could all the battle sounds mean? A war? Would they have to fight? He usually heard her call for help... but was it because she had always known there was a storm of death coming towards them?

He decided to just leave it alone. After all, it was just a dream. And dreams were never to be taken seriously.

He stared at Kasuga while she devoured her food. He saw her eat with a little bit more hunger than usual.

"Aren't we hungry today?" he asked in a conversation tone.

She scratched the back of her head in what Tamaki thought was embarrassment. But she needn't be shy in front of her daddy after all. He loved her anyway.

"Well... since my magic count has increased, I use more magic when I do some of the most basic tasks. For example, while I fly, or when I open my suitcase. Since my body isn't used to containing such large amounts of magic, quite a lot of power escapes. It'll take a few days to get used, but when I do, I'll be able to use my magic much more efficiently and do much more powerful things."

A silence crept between them.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention another benefit of your soul being repaired."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you remember when we knew each other? I told you that we couldn't get away from each other, because the silken thread of fate has joined our souls, and it has a limited length, so I'd pull your soul out of your body."

"Yes, of course I remember! I think that's not a very easy thing to forget..."

"Well, because of the increase in my magic, the thread's length has been increased, too. Meaning that now, we can be apart from each other without having any major problems. I roughly calculate that the length now must be... around one hundred meters...or one hundred yards, more or less."

"Well, I think it doesn't really matter. Daughters are always supposed to be near their fathers, and never get away from them."

Kasuga held her head in desperation.

"I don't need a father!"

* * *

An aura of strangeness was felt in the room. Kasuga and Tamaki were having their morning break. Tamaki acted like his normal self, even a tiny bit more enthusiastic, as if though he had already gotten over the events of the weekend: the announcement of his condition, the news of Haruhi's death, the visit to the graveyard... nothing seemed to have happened. He just chatted and flirted with the girls, even outside his usual club schedule.

Kasuga, however, noticed something. Something was wrong. She couldn't point out what, though. Was something there which wasn't supposed to be?

A sudden thought invaded her mind, making her become increasingly nervous. What if one of them was in the room? Had they already been found?

She looked at Tamaki, who was just looking ahead with a dreamy gaze. Had she ever seen Tamaki so calm during a break?

She then realized the emptiness. It wasn't that something was there... it was more like something wasn't there. How couldn't she have noticed that there was something missing?

"Tamaki-senpai, where are the Hitachiin twins? They would usually come to bother you during the breaks, right?"

Tamaki snapped out of his day dreaming.

"Huh? Kaoru and Hikaru? What about them?" he whispered.

"Where are they?"

Tamaki looked around the room, and he then noticed too the unusual calmness which occupied the classroom.

"That's right. They haven't come today..."

He seemed in deep thought for a second.

"I know. Let's ask Kyouya."

So he stood up and walked up to the youngest Ootori's desk. He was, just as every other day, typing something busily into his laptop.

"Kyouya? Where are Kaoru and Hikaru?"

The Shadow King looked at the blond man over his glasses. He turned around and left his laptop for a minute.

"Oh, so you actually did notice? I wouldn't have expected so, being you."

Tamaki's face suddenly turned cartoonish, and he looked at the ceiling, white eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks, snow falling around him.

"Kyouya... that was so cold... you are so mean..."

Kasuga sweat dropped. The young Ootori didn't seem to mind.

"Whatever. They called yesterday, saying that they didn't feel well. They have probably come down with an illness, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Tamaki suddenly recovered.

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"As soon as you asked why no one was teasing you during lunchtime."

And so, Tamaki retired to his Corner of Woe. Kasuga just accompanied him, patting his shoulder.

"Ne, Tama-chan! What are you doing there?"

Honey and Mori were looking at Tamaki from the door of the classroom. He didn't seem to notice them, as concentrated as he was in growing mushrooms.

"Just ignore him. You know how he is." Kyouya replied, occupied with his laptop again. "What do you want, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai?"

"Takashi and I were wondering where Hika-chan and Kao-chan were. We haven't seen them today."

Mori nodded accordingly from the background.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Well, actually, they phoned me yesterday telling me that they were feeling quite well. So I suppose they might've come down with something."

Honey's eyes filled with tears. The girls in the classroom sighed. He was just so cute!

"But... do you think they'll be okay? It isn't anything too bad, is it?"

"Of course not, Honey-senpai! I'm sure they'll be fine in a couple of days." Kyouya quickly answered, not wanting the childish senior to start crying.

Suddenly Tamaki rose from his Corner Of Woe. With an inspired face, he pointed at every member of the Host Club.

"I've made a decision! Today, to ensure the well-being of our fellow club members, we shall go and visit them in the afternoon. Therefore, there will be no club activities today. We will pay a visit to the Hitachiin twins!"

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

Kasuga had been listening to the whole conversation. And she too knew that Tamaki's concern was true, and he wasn't faking. After all, this situation must have reminded him of the old times back in France, when he would spend all of his time by his mother. He probably thought that he would help the twins if he visited them.

Honey switched automatically back to his childish personality.

"But I know what we can do to make Hika-chan and Kao-chan feel better! Let's make them a greeting card!"

* * *

Well... I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger, but nothing really interesting happens in the next chapter. It's just a link for the story's next arc.

I hoped you liked it. So please review? Any type of review is appreciated: a normal review, corrections, ideas, suggestions... as long as it's not flaming, it's fine.

Stay in tune for next chapter!

COC


	10. Can You Feel The Winds Of Change?

Hello! Sorry for the long update! I've been occupied with so many things… I barely had time for writing.

Bad news for all of you who are waiting updates for this fic: I'm leaving tomorrow, and there won't be any more updates for anything until, at least, 18th July or so.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the last chapter before the next arc starts. When I'm back, Ill sure make more interesting chapters! So please, read and enjoy!

* * *

After Tamaki's sudden announcement, everyone was left speechless. The Host Club members looked at each other. What had gotten into Tamaki?

All the girls in the room (most of them were usual customers of the Host Club) started pleading Tamaki not to cancel the club's activities that afternoon, but he kept his decision.

"I'm sorry, my dearest ladies, but fellow club members need all of our support in hard times like this."

Kyouya, Mori and Kasuga sweat dropped. He was exaggerating quite a bit. The twins weren't going to die! Honey seemed to understand him though.

"Don't you think he's like that because of his mother?" he asked maturely, a one hundred eighty degree change in personality. "Tama-chan must've always been by her side when she was ill."

Kyouya closed his eyes while pushing his glasses up.

"Well... thinking about it... it must be typical of that idiot to be concerned about such trivial things. After all, his mother had such a weak health... he must have identified illnesses with serious problems."

Mori just nodded.

Kasuga had been listening to the whole conversation. And she too knew that Tamaki's concern was true, and he wasn't faking. After all, this situation must have reminded him of the old times back in France, when he would spend all of his time by his mother. He probably thought that he would help the twins if he visited them.

Honey switched automatically back to his childish personality.

"But I know what we can do to make Hika-kun and Kao-kun feel better! Let's make them a greeting card!"

All the girls immediately liked the idea.

"Yes, let's make them one! I have a friend who is really good at drawing!"

"I know! What if we also send them flowers? I'm sure they'll like them!"

"We could get all of the regular customers of the club to sign the card!"

And a whole group of girls ran off to find their colleagues and tell them all about the card and the plans of the Club for that afternoon.

"I must congratulate you, Honey-senpai. I actually think that was a very good idea." Kyouya said, to everyone's surprise.

"Why do you consider it to be a good idea? You only like things if we can benefit economically somehow, right?" Tamaki stated.

"Of course. I was actually calculating the amount of money we could get from selling all the presents that we will be given for the twins. After all they won't want half of the presents they will be given."

"Do you really think everyone will send them so many presents?" Tamaki asked.

* * *

And Kyouya wasn't mistaken. By the end of the day, all of the club's members had been approached by various girls, who had given them all sorts of presents and sincerely wished for the twin's quick recovery. Even those who were usually Tamaki's or Honey's customers had somehow wanted to express their concern.

And now, all the Host Club members and Kasuga were stuffed in the back of Tamaki's limousine, going to the Hitachiin mansion. They barely had space to move, since the presents and the enormous greeting card (which had been signed by at least sixty girls) occupied the back of the limousine, which wasn't small.

"Ne, Kyou-kun, when will we arrive?" Honey impatiently asked.

"I have no idea, Honey-senpai. The presents don't let me see through the windows."

"My muscles are getting cramped!" complained Honey, while stretching his arms. Kasuga was in the way, but she didn't notice this, and ended up squashed against the window.

"Takashi! My arm just bumped against something soft!" Honey cried.

"Must be a teddy bear." Mori said.

"You must be right. There are so many stuffed animals... do you think I could actually take one?"

Tamaki was dying to save his poor daughter, but he was afraid to start muttering stupidities. So he started to reach his hands out, trying to get her. But, sadly enough, he could barely stretch his arms.

"Poor Tamaki. I think the lack of air is affecting his brain." Kyouya muttered, as he watched Tamaki struggling to get something invisible.

* * *

That afternoon, the southern corridor was unusually empty, silence echoing through its walls.

_Host Club has suspended all activities for today. Sorry for the inconveniences._

However, no one looked at the notice which had been hung on the third music room's door. Everyone had already heard the news, so no one even tried to go to the club. A lazy fly passed by, and was the only sad viewer of the white paper stuck on the door.

* * *

The doors of the black limousine opened. Immediately, a shower of presents, accompanied by a few human bodies, fell out of the car.

"Ouch... that hurt..." Honey said, lying on the floor, rubbing his head. Mori immediately jumped up, and helped his cousin. Tamaki and Kyouya just lay there. Kasuga poked Tamaki's face, while he looked dreamily at the sky above him.

"Tamaki-senpai? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Ah... the sky is so beautiful today..."

Kyouya, as usual, ignored Tamaki. He stood up and looked at the sky too.

"Tamaki, the sky is just like any other day."

"What happened to Tama-chan?" Honey worriedly asked, watching his fellow club member, who was lying on the floor with the face he reserved for watching cute things. But he was watching the sky! The sky wasn't cute!

"You don't need to worry, Honey-senpai. Tamaki is just affected by the lack of air in the car. The sudden space caused him to develop a mental condition, also known as the idiot syndrome. And it's very acute, it seems. So we'd better leave him here, or we are in risk of getting infected, too."

Mori nodded. He didn't want to become infected, nor his cousin Honey to become a clueless idiot like Tamaki.

So they just set off, leaving Tamaki lying on the floor while some maids and servants from the Hitachiin household picked up the various presents. As they all left, Kasuga poked Tamaki on the cheek again, more hardly.

"Tamaki-senpai! They are leaving without us!"

"Ah... the sky..."

Kasuga sighed. She had no option. Putting her hands together, she muttered something. Immediately, a small cloud appeared on Tamaki's face and started pouring rain on him.

"Hey! It's raining! Wasn't it sunny a few seconds ago?"

Then, Kasuga decided Tamaki was absolutely hopeless.

"I made it rain, senpai. Have you noticed that the rest of the Host Club has already left us?"

"Huh? What?"

Tamaki rose up, passing through the cloud Kasuga had created, which simply disappeared. He rubbed his head and looked around. He spotted the Host Club ahead of them, walking along the terrace which surrounded the mansion's lower floor.

"Hey! Wait for me, guys!"

No one heard him, since they were so far away. They entered the house through one of the huge glass doors which made up the walls. Tamaki watched hopelessly as they left him behind. He jumped onto his feet, grabbed Kasuga, placed her on his shoulder and went running after them immediately.

"Noooooo! Don't leave me behind!" He screamed as he ran. Kasuga held onto his shirt tightly. She had never been in an amusement park, but she was sure that the fastest ride was somehow similar to this.

Tamaki ran up the marble stairs, and he found himself in the stone deck which surrounded the house. Many glass panels let him see what was inside the house. However, he realized he didn't remember which door the Host Club had gone through. He stood there, counting the number of glass doors he could see.

"Six. How am I supposed to know which one I have to go through?" he asked himself. He had been in the Hitachiin mansion a couple of times before, but he never really paid attention to his surroundings. It wasn't like he was stupid; it just didn't impress him to see such a big house.

"I think they went in through that one." Kasuga pointed to the second glass panel.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

"Well... no." she answered.

"I guess we'll have to follow your female intuition."

So Tamaki opened the glass panel Kasuga had told him.

As soon as he opened it, he knew Kasuga had gotten it wrong. Because it was impossible that the maids would've let the Host Club enter Yuzuha Hitachiin's design studio.

The room was enormous: it was like a giant greenhouse, all covered in transparent glass, letting all the sunlight into the room. But the room wasn't filled with plants. Instead, it was occupied by a whole bunch of mannequins, each of them wearing different clothes. Many of the designs weren't finished, and had pins and needles holding up different layers of clothing. However, all of them let you guess the innate ability of their designer.

Tamaki stood there, startled by the beauty and cuteness of such magnificent clothes. Hikaru and Kaoru's mum certainly knew what she was doing! It was like... cuteness paradise!

He then realized he shouldn't be wasting his time. If he was found there, he would be scolded for sure. He looked around the room, trying to find a door. And, on the opposite wall, he saw one. He guessed it would lead to the main corridor.

"Kasuga, shall we get going?" he asked. He didn't get any reply. He looked at her, and was surprised to see a shocked look on her face.

But... it wasn't like she was seeing something horrible. On the other way, it was a face of a nice, pure shock. He then knew the reason: he might be a guy obsessed with cuteness, but Kasuga was a female, after all. It was logical she would feel attracted to such clothes. He had never seen her wearing anything that revealed her feminine side, but, after all, Yuzuha was well known for doing so.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

She snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Well, I..."

"You don't have to tell daddy. It's obvious you inherited your father's taste in clothing."

"Senpai, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not my father!"

"Don't say such hurtful things... hey! Where are you going to?"

Kasuga was flying towards the door.

"Away from you, senpai."

"Wait for me!"

Tamaki ran behind Kasuga, who just stood there, floating in the air next to the door.

"So... aren't you going to open it, senpai?"

"If you could make it rain on me, you can sure open a simple door, right?"

"Yes... but I don't feel like it. It's easier if you do it."

Tamaki sweat dropped. Where had she inherited the explosive sincerity from?

He opened the door, and they found themselves standing in a corridor.

"Okay... where are we supposed to go now?"

Kasuga closed her eyes, and concentrated. A diagram of the mansion popped into her mind, but it was full of colored patterns and lines.

"I can sense their auras, senpai. Follow my directions."

And so, Kasuga started directing Tamaki around the mansion. He ran along corridors, up and down stairs, turned right and left. He was sure there couldn't be any more combinations. How could the mansion be so enormous?

"We've reached them. Turn the next corner to the right, and they should be there." Kasuga informed. And, effectively, Honey, Mori and Kyouya were standing there, next to a white door.

Kyouya looked up and saw Tamaki standing in front of them, panting like crazy.

"Oh, so you got here in time? Did you get a GPS?" Kyouya asked.

"Of course not! I could easily make it on my own!" Tamaki practically shouted.

"Shhh." Mori hushed, taking a finger to his own lips.

"That's right, Tama-chan. Hika-chan and Kao-chan are still sleeping. We were debating on whether we should wake them up or not."

"I guess they'll already have been awakened by his screams." Kyouya pointed out. "So we won't lose anything by going in."

"Yay!" Honey jumped into the air, and opened the door swiftly. He ran into the room. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, how are you feeling?"

The rest of the Host Club came in after them. There, they saw both of the twins lying on their respective beds, hugging each other with painful faces.

"Hikaru... I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to save you..."

"No Kaoru... it's my fault... I'm so happy to have known you..."

"Hikaru..."

"Kaoru..."

"Actually, Kaoru is pretending to be Hikaru and Hikaru is pretending to be Kaoru." Kasuga informed.

"Hikaru... don't leave me alone..."

Honey's eyes swelled up with tears.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! No!"

"You can stop faking you're dying. If you were dying, I don't think you'd even be able of talking as loudly as you are. And you'd already have gone to the hospital." Kyouya absently said.

"Yeah, and you can stop pretending you are the other one! You are Kaoru" he said pointing to one of the twins, "and you are Hikaru!" he stated, pointing to the other one.

Everyone in the room was left speechless.

"Okay, okay... you caught us." Kaoru admitted.

"We're not dying." Hikaru said.

"Then... why didn't you come to school?" Tamaki asked.

"We're sick... We've caught a disease called Influenza... though commoners call it the flu for short. Tsk, we're so disgraceful... coming down with such a commoner's disease..." Hikaru explained, while playing with a strand of his brother's hair.

"But don't worry! We're almost completely cured!" Kaoru said. "So we probably won't transmit it to you. We feel so much better now!"

Honey and Mori sighed in unison.

"Well... at least it wasn't anything serious..." Honey said in relief.

"We won't go to school for a couple of days, but we're fine. By the way... what did you come for?" Hikaru asked.

"Well... since Kyouya told everyone about it, all the girls gave us presents for you. And they also made you a giant greeting card!" Tamaki excitedly told them.

"I didn't tell everyone. I told you, and then you decided to spread word around." Kyouya stated.

As he said those words, maids started marching into the room, carrying all the presents and packages. Two servants carried the greeting card, which they personally gave to the twins. The twins looked both at the cover. Big letters covered the whole front part, creating three simple words: Get Better Soon. It was obviously hand-made by someone who had good grades in Art. The twins opened it, and they found the whole inside covered with signatures. Kaoru passed a hand over the card. Most of them were made by girls, who had written a small message and signed underneath.

However, four signatures caught their attention. They were the Host Club's ones.

Honey's writing was, as usual, surrounded by flowers and bunnies. Mori's lines were short and clear. Tamaki had rambled on and on about how the Host Club felt empty and how he missed being tricked, and Kyouya had added a line telling them the cost of being away and how much they'd own the club.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Why would be need this useless stuff?" Hikaru said.

"Getting all these things won't help us get better, you know?" Kaoru finished the sentence.

As they wiped away their tears, Kasuga saw an expression on their faces which she was sure no one else noticed. It was an expression of... how could she have explained? It absolutely contradicted their words. It was that of satisfaction, of happiness. Or maybe sadness? No... The exact word was melancholy. Were they happy because they had received the presents, but sad because they thought they didn't deserve them? Maybe she was jumping into conclusions. But she knew that she hadn't imagined their faces.

People change with the wind, Kasuga had once been told. And she knew that people changed over time. And those twins... were they starting to change, too? Tamaki had told Kasuga how they were before... and she saw how they were now. Had the Host Club caused this change in their way of being?

And then, she knew that the Host Club wasn't only supposed to bring happiness to its customers, but also to its members.

Had Tamaki always known about this?

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

Kasuga took a deep breath in. And a deep breath out. She could do it.

She looked at Tamaki, who was sleeping soundly in his bed, totally unaware of what Kasuga was about to do. She was glad he could simply sleep while she was doing her job.

She knew perfectly that this carried a great risk. In the worst case, Tamaki could even die. But, at the same time, it was her only option to mend him. Because in which other way could she help him, if his other reason for breaking was on the other side of the world?

* * *

So... what did you think? Read and review, please! All kinds of feedback are appreciated, except for flaming.

COC


	11. Old Days, New Resolutions, Big Surprises

Hello!! I'm back again, and with good news! I've finally got a beta-reader for this story! Woo-hoo! I'm so happy! As soon as I've got a bunch of beta-read chapters, I'll start replacing the first chapters, and I'll post the revised versions instead. I'm glad to say that this will become a decent story with the help of my beta. Thanks so much, UtterChaos247!

So, after a month here is my next chapter! Twelve will be out soon. Hope you enjoy!

Thank you again to all of you who revised, submitted to the story alert list, the author alert list and favored either me or this story. Thanks to you, and to the rest of authors and readers, we can have the wonderful world of Fanfiction! And, of course, thanks to all of you who read this story!

Disclaimer: Nothing changed since last time I wrote this, so I don't own OHSHC.

* * *

After a light conversation, where no important things were mentioned, the Host Club decided it was time to leave. After all, Kyouya reasoned, the twins needed to rest if they were to get better quickly (inside his head, he was calculating the amount of money they'd loose if the Host Club wasn't working at the fullest.)

So, after expressing their best wishes, Tamaki (with Kasuga on his shoulder), Kyouya, Honey and Mori left. Accompanied by a maid, the trip back to the limousine was unusually quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, or a comfortable one. It was the type of silence which demonstrated there was nothing left to say.

Kasuga had been left with an awful lot of things to think about. Thoughts of the Host Club, Tamaki's soul, her race against her enemies… all the ideas mingled with each other, until the edges couldn't be clearly defined, all her thoughts becoming a big, confusing one. She felt like a paper airplane, left to follow the breezes which blew from different directions. She didn't know where to go, what to think. All her purposes, which she had believed in so much, which were her reasons to even exist, were starting to fail her. Who knew where the next air current would take her?

Tamaki was completely unaware of all her confusion. He was just thinking of how vulnerable the twins had looked. Lying in their bed, weak and, in the words they had used, disgraceful and pathetic. The façade they had come to build, of being strong and invulnerable, had crumbled down. He was incapable of thinking of them as cruel and independent beings as he used to: he now saw them as they were. Two children, lost and highly dependent on each other. Two souls who were different, yet the same.

And, that second, Tamaki wanted more than anything to be able to distinguish them. It must've been lonely not to have friends who could tell them apart from each other. Because that way, no one could really appreciate them as individual beings. They wanted more than anything to be treated as separated people, but they didn't want people to distinguish them. Because that meant that they were in danger. If they could be told apart, it meant that someone had seen through them, and they were in risk of being hurt, of becoming vulnerable.

The trip in the limousine was equally silent. Mori and Honey exchanged a few whispers, but nothing else.

The limousine dropped every member of the Host Club at their homes. The first one was Kyouya.

Tamaki looked at the sky. It was becoming increasingly cloudy. Well, it was logical. After all, winter was quite a humid season in most parts of Japan, only overcome by the rainy period.

Honey broke the silence.

"Tama-chan…"

He turned around at looked at the senior, who was looking at him with his huge light brown eyes. At that moment, he looked more like an elementary school student than ever.

"Yes, Honey-senpai?"

"You noticed too, right?"

"What're you talking about?"

"The twins."

Tamaki looked at Honey, then at Mori, then back to Honey again. Behind their looks of innocent and silent respectively, no one would've guessed they were extremely intelligent. But not only in the academic sense. They were also… what was the expression? Oh, that's right. Emotionally intelligent. They sometimes figured other people's emotions before the person herself did. And they had clearly understood the situation.

Tamaki smiled, with his gaze lost somewhere invisible for the other people.

"Yeah… who'd have guessed the day when we would see them like this would come? They looked so… human. I don't know what to think anymore."

This comment caught Kasuga's attention. Sitting on his shoulder, she examined his expression. He just seemed away, in a place no one could reach.

"Did you see their reaction when we gave them all their presents? Kao-chan and Hika-chan said they were useless things but I know that, deep inside, they were immensely grateful."

That moment, Kasuga detected a change in Tamaki's soul pattern. A small, nearly invisible wave shook his entire aura.

"You're probably right. Because those guys aren't as indifferent as they may appear."

A second wave came over his soul. And Kasuga understood what they meant: perturbations in his soul. They were small: nothing too important. But soul perturbations were exactly that. Something had hurt him inside. Of course, it didn't mean he was breaking even more. Everyone, at some point of their life, has soul perturbations. When a really, really big one comes, people become Brokens. Because the soul can't stand so much pressure of pain, it breaks.

But small perturbations were quite usual. When you watch a sad film, when your favorite perfume stops being produced or when your football gets lost. All of these may be reasons for sadness, therefore creating soul perturbations. But what reason was Tamaki sad for?

Thinking back, she could recall his expression in the twins' room, the comments which had caused the waves, the nothingness in his eyes.

The answer came to her naturally.

He felt guilty.

He thought it was his fault the twins were like they were. He thought it was his fault for not being able to distinguish them, to actually see them as individuals and appreciate and acknowledge them as so. He was carrying the whole burden on him. But that was just the way he was.

She knew it was dangerous but, after seeing Tamaki in his absent state, she couldn't leave him Broken. Of course, after knowing he was being targeted, mending him had become her priority. But now that she had actually seen him like that, she had understood the real problem.

He blamed himself for leaving his mother behind.

He blamed himself for not fulfilling his promise.

He blamed himself for being like he was, therefore not being liked by his grandmother.

Therefore, the scars were deeper than they seemed. He had been cut with the double-edged sword. He wasn't only hurt because of his reasons, but because he felt guilty for all of his problems. When, in reality, he had always given his everything.

And her resolution to mend him became extreme. She would do it as soon as possible, using any method. And if she had to use the most complicated, dangerous and risky one. Of course, after knowing he was being targeted, mending him had become her priority. But now that she had actually seen him like that, in an absent state just because of his way of being, she couldn't leave him Broken.

And she then decided she would use soul projection that same night.

While she made her decision, Honey and Mori stepped out of the limousine.

"Thanks for the ride, Tama-chan!" Honey excitedly said.

"Bye." Mori waved.

"See you tomorrow." Tamaki screamed out of the window, as the limo made its way out of the mansion's gates.

Tamaki asked the driver to pull up the black glass which separated the front and the back part of the car.

"It looks like it's going to rain, doesn't it?" Tamaki commented, his hands on the back of his neck while looking out of the glass.

"Yes, it does." Kasuga answered.

--

And, effectively, rain started pouring. Kasuga stared out of the window of Tamaki's bedroom, while the young Suou stared at her. With her new bigger wings she seemed somehow more… adult than before. But that didn't mean less cute! When Tamaki thought of his daughter, he felt absolute adoration. So much cuteness and innocence in a single being should've been forbidden!

"Senpai…"

"Yes, my daughter?"

"Where did the old days go?"

At first, he didn't realize what old days she was talking about. But, after thinking it for a few seconds, he understood what she meant.

Kasuga was reflecting on the days they had spent together before he knew he was a Broken. Those weeks which had passed by quickly, while he and the fairy enjoyed each other's company without worrying about souls, or any other things. She remembered the old nights, when she and Tamaki would be in his room, talking to each other and laughing together. He'd explain her everything about the Host Club, while she'd tell him what she had discovered through the day, eavesdropping and such.

Neither of them had talked about their pasts: it had been like a silent agreement, a pact not to break each other's hearts. The moment Tamaki had revealed his past, all the invisible scars had resurfaced, breaking the happiness she had managed to create in him.

And all he and Kasuga wanted was to go back. To laugh together again like nothing had happened. To live together those happy days, when they weren't running a crazy race against time and space, when they could just enjoy each others company without giving a care.

"I don't know Kasuga… I don't know." he honestly answered.

"Tamaki-senpai… do you think that, for once, we could pretend nothing happened? I don't mean I want to forget reality… I just want us to have a good time together again. We haven't done so since I told you…"

Even the blunt Tamaki could tell her voice was breaking down. But she didn't need to finish the sentence. Tamaki knew what she meant. Before she had told him he was a Broken.

"What're you talking about?"

Kasuga looked at him, offended by his comment. What did he mean? Was he really that clueless? But, when she saw the grin on Tamaki's face, she understood what he was trying to say. She decided to play along.

"I've got no clue of what I was talking about."

And that way, for a single evening, Tamaki and Kasuga forgot all about souls, enemies and pains: all that was left was the joy of being together again.

And it rained on. But it wasn't a fierce storm. No lightning, no thunder. Water droplets fell into the ground, cleaning the atmosphere and refreshing the air. The trees gladly took in the water through their roots and leaves. Kids jumped into newly formed puddles, while their parents lectured them. And the Earth waited: it waited for the Sun to shine again, brighter and more beautiful than ever.

--

Kasuga lay in bed in the darkness, with her eyes wide open and fixed on the ceiling.

A few hours before, the decision had been made: she'd give everything to mend him. But, as she waited for the right moment, her mind made a list of all the possible problems. And it didn't help at all. It just made her feel more insecure about what she was going to do.

Kasuga took a deep breath in. And a deep breath out. She could do it.

She looked at Tamaki, who was sleeping soundly in his bed, totally oblivious of what Kasuga was about to do. She was glad he could simply sleep while she was doing her duty.

She knew perfectly that this carried a great risk. In the worst case, Tamaki could even die. But, at the same time, it was her only option to mend him. Because how could she help him, if his other reason of breaking was on the other side of the world?

Soul projection was her only option.

Soul projection was, as the name indicated, a projection of the soul. The fairy's soul was "projected" out of the body. Her body lay where she had left it. But her soul could travel far away, wherever she wanted it to go.

Of course, being bonded as she was to Tamaki, Tamaki's soul would be pulled along. But a human soul without a body can't do anything. His soul wasn't touchable: it was energy. Because of that, it was vital she traveled while he was asleep. That way, his body would be resting, and no one would notice anything weird. And his soul wouldn't remember anything. But she was to return before dawn. If not, someone would try to wake him up. And, if his soul wasn't in his body when that happened, it would be impossible.

Kasuga had planned the trip carefully. But she was still nervous. What if something went wrong? What if she couldn't return in time? What if something happened to her and she couldn't help Tamaki's soul renter his body?

Tamaki started breathing deeply. It was the signal she had been expecting. He was in the deepest phase of sleep: it was now or never.

She closed her eyes. And she let her body go.

--

Kasuga's soul was in the air. She had gone over all the space and time barriers. She just floated. While her soul rested in the nothingness, she let her mind check all the details. She knew Tamaki's mother lived in France. But France was enormous. So she let her soul find, between millions of people, the aura which was the most similar to Tamaki's.

The population of France was huge. But Tamaki's mother was easy to find. She just followed that light, the light which shone in a different color. The soul which had Tamaki's gentle pattern.

She found herself in the middle of a garden, close to a deserted street. The sun shone brightly in the sky. A mansion stood in all its splendor in front of her. She had found his mother's house.

She had to talk to Tamaki's mother. And, for that, she needed to have a body. After all, a soul was just pure energy, invisible for the human eye. She thought of her fairy body, sleeping soundly at home. No, she couldn't use that one. If not, Tamaki's mother would have an attack. The body which she used wouldn't have any invisibility spells: so she had better choose a human one.

A wide grin spread on her face. Human. That was easy. She was about to transform, when a second thought invaded her head. She couldn't be naked! That would be unthinkable. She hadn't though about that before… an image popped into her mind: one of Yuzuha Hiitachin's designs. Yes, it would be perfect.

She used her magic to create her temporal body. She carefully created organs, bones, tissues. Just like any other human. She couldn't just create an empty box. That would've been an aberration. Afterwards, she placed the clothing over herself, as she carefully selected different materials and colors. All this happened in a few milliseconds.

When she looked at herself in the window, she was extremely pleased with the result. Her body was just a replica of her fairy one, but in a bigger scale. Short brown hair, big eyes, short and thin. And with barely any breasts, she bitterly thought. In appearance, she looked like a teenager, though her age couldn't be clearly defined.

The clothes which she wore were extremely fitting (after all, Kasuga had adapted them to her own body). She wore a simple long yellow shirt, loose, which got to her lower hips. A yellow belt made out of silk was tied around her waist. Below, she wore tight black jeans down to her knees. A pair of black trainers completed the outfit. As to give it more realism, Kasuga had placed a pair of golden clips which held back her hair at the front, a multi-colored beaded bracelet on her wrist and a black purse which hung across her chest.

Kasuga knew she had to get over with this quickly: every second she spent away from Tamaki was a second of risk. So, with a confident pace, she directed herself to the door of the house. With no hesitation, she pressed on the door bell. It had been a reckless action, she knew. After all, when Tamaki's mother opened the door, or a maid did it for her, what would she say? She had spent most of the afternoon planning the trip, and she hadn't had time to think about her speech. Would they even believe her if she tried to explain herself? Her heart was racing.

The following seconds were full of doubts. What if they called the police? What if they thought she was a liar? What if she was kicked out? What could she say? What if…

The door suddenly opened, and Kasuga lifted her gaze from the floor. She stared at the lady ahead of her. With her long blond hair, her blue eyes, and the permanent grin on her face, she was undoubtedly Tamaki's mother. The physical resemblance was spectacular.

She said something in a language Kasuga didn't understand. She supposed it was French. So she just answered in Japanese.

"Good morning."

The woman looked shocked, but she immediately switched language.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" she asked in flawless Japanese.

"Are you…"

At that moment, Kasuga noticed something moving on the top of the woman's head. When she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of dark, brown eyes, which held a look of distrust. Long light brown hair framed the small face, and a pink ribbon was tied on top.

Kasuga was staring at a fairy.

And she felt like hitting her head against a wall for being so stupid.

Anne Sophie Grantaine was a Broken.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

Kasuga took a deep breath in. The moment had come.

"Miss Grantaine, I'm your son's fairy." She stated. She then resumed her stirring.

After the statement, a silent mood filled the room while the two heads registered the new information. When they understood the hidden meaning, Kasuga noticed that Tamaki's mother's voice cracked a tiny bit.

"Does that mean…"

"I'm afraid it does, Miss Grantaine. Your son is a Broken."

* * *

As usual, please read and review!! You'll make my day if you do! Whether it is a suggestion, a simple review, an idea, constructive criticism... everything is appreciated except flaming.

COC


	12. Both Of Us Benefit From This Decision

Hello everyone again! Thanks to all of you who've reviewed so far. If I'm still writing this story, it's because of you. I'm more or less half way through.

I'll post one more chapter next week. I'll then take a two week break again, since I'm going to the states! I'm so happy!

The quality of this chapter might be a bit lower than usual. I'm using a laptop where the space key doesn't work properly and the internet connection is really slow and expensive, so I don't have much time for revisions. But my beta reader will take care of it later.

So the usual disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does.

I hope you read and enjoy!

* * *

"How may I help you?" Tamaki's mother repeated. But Kasuga was too shocked to answer. The fairy on Anne Sophie's head felt something weird in the air. When she noticed Kasuga's staring, she instantly knew the visitor could see her. She elegantly lifted from her head and floated in front of Kasuga's face.

Kasuga noticed the small size of the other fairy's wings. The pink, spiky pattern on them was simple, and differed hugely from her purple swirly one.

Meanwhile, the other fairy noticed Kasuga's aura. She relaxed, and bowed in front of her. Kasuga returned the bow. It was one of the most basic rules of fairies' education. Tamaki's mother watched the scene with a surprised face.

"Renge… what're you doing, letting another human see you?"

"Anne, she's no human. She's a fairy, like me."

"Effectively, you're right." Kasuga said. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, Miss Grantaine. My name is Kasuga Yoruaki." She held her hand out. The woman looked at it for a few seconds, and she finally shook it.

"Glad to meet you, Kasuga-chan. I am Anne Sophie Grantaine, but I think you already know that. She is my fairy, Renge."

"What brings you here, Kasuga?" Renge asked, impatiently. It was obvious she felt that the situation was awkward. However, Kasuga didn't feel either insulted by the question or by the way Renge addressed her. It was usual for fairies to use first name basis between them. And she knew how Renge probably felt. She was a stranger, a being which invaded her territory. She had all the right to treat her a bit roughly.

"It's quite a long story…"

"Come in, please!" Anne Sophie offered. "Let us have some tea, and you can explain everything."

"Thank you. I'll be glad to." Kasuga accepted. She stepped into the house. Renge flicked her hand, and the door closed behind her.

While Tamaki's mother boiled some water with Renge's help to speed up the process, Kasuga sat in a chair in the living room. She took a look at the room she was in. The first thing she noticed was the light: there was a huge amount of it. The sunlight passed through the big windows. Of course, it was early afternoon in France, while it was night in Japan.

The decoration was rustic, but nevertheless beautiful. Wood was the predominating material. Her gaze directed to a piano in a corner. She tried to picture a young Tamaki sitting on the wooden bench, pressing random keys. The mental image made her smile.

She continued inspecting the space. One of the windows was open, and the white curtain flowed gently. A vase with white flowers, which she recognized as daffodils, had been placed on the table. And then she saw the pictures.

It is logical for houses to have photographs. Nearly every home has pictures somewhere, maybe in albums, in frames or stuck in a random wall. In this case, the photos were on a chest of drawers. Kasuga stood up, and took a closer look at them. Most of the pictures showed Tamaki. Tamaki when he was a baby, Tamaki growing up, Tamaki in Japan, Tamaki and the Host Club. One particular picture caught Kasuga's attention. She got the frame and took a closer look at it.

The picture showed Tamaki playing the piano. When the picture was taken, he must've been around the age of eleven or twelve. He was playing the piano relaxed, with a face which reflected pure happiness. Kasuga looked at it, trying to seal in her memory every single detail, especially Tamaki's face.

"Do you like it?"

Kasuga turned around. Anne Sophie was standing on the doorstep, with a tray in her hands. Two cups, a teapot and a plate with cookies were on top. Renge was, as usual, on top of her head, munching an over-sized cookie.

"Yes. Tamaki looks so happy."

Anne Sophie, who was leaving the tray on the table, looked up with a face of surprise. Renge stopped chewing.

"Huh? How do you know Tamaki?" his mother asked.

Silence. Kasuga didn't know what to say. Because how was she to tell Tamaki's mother, the person who loved him the most, that her son, her fragile and innocent son, who had done nothing to deserve his fate, was a Broken?

She had to tell her. She deserved to know. Something like that couldn't be hidden. But that would only hurt her more. And she was already a Broken. So… what was she supposed to do?

And she made her decision. She'd tell Anne Sophie Grantaine the truth. That way, both Tamaki and his mother could be helped.

"Shall we take a seat?" Kasuga said. "I'll explain everything."

Tamaki's mother sat in a chair. Kasuga seated in front of her. The house mistress served tea for both of them. Kasuga uncomfortably shook her spoon in the teacup. The other two females waited patiently for the traveler to speak.

Kasuga took a deep breath in. The moment had come.

"Miss Grantaine, I'm your son's fairy." She stated. She then resumed her stirring.

After the statement, a silent mood filled the room while the two heads registered the new information. When they understood the hidden meaning, Kasuga noticed that Tamaki's mother's voice cracked a tiny bit when she spoke the next words.

"Does that mean…"

"I'm afraid it does, Miss Grantine. Your son is a Broken. You know everything about Brokens, don't you?"

The woman shook her head in an affirmative motion.

"I do."

Renge just chewed on, but she then fixed her eyes on the other fairy's face. Kasuga felt like she was being carefully scrutinized. She took a sip of tea. Renge didn't move her eyes.

"Soul projection?" the French fairy simply asked.

Kasuga left her cup on the table.

"Exactly."

"I was thinking about doing it too, but it carries an enormous risk. The last thing I want is to put any of our lives in danger. And, anyway, who'd believe my story? I'm sure someone would've wanted to make a film or a book out of it."

"I wouldn't have done it under normal circumstances either, but some… unexpected things happened."

"Unexpected things? Has something happened to Tamaki?" His mother quickly asked, fearing the worst.

Kasuga just chuckled. This enlightened the dark mood a bit.

"Of course not! Your son is perfectly. I try to take good care of him."

Anne Sophie exhaled strongly, visibly relieved.

"Then… why did you bother to come all the way over here?" Renge asked.

"Well… Tamaki explained all of his past to me. And we both figured out his reasons for breaking. Did you know Haruhi, Miss Grantaine? Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes… I knew her. She was Tamaki's best friend when he was younger. He really cared for her. She came over a couple of times."

"Did you know the promise your son made with her?"

"To see each other again?"

"One of the reasons of Tamaki's breaking was that same promise. Because he couldn't fulfill it, he felt guilty, and blamed himself for it. That was one of his problems."

"He had… more than one?"

Kasuga smiled nostalgically.

"Yes. He is a multiple Broken. But I already fixed part of him! I helped him with Haruhi."

"And how is she?" Anne Sophie asked. It was obvious she wanted to hear good news. And Kasuga felt strongly sorry for not being able to give them to her. Her anterior happy mood turned once again into a calm nostalgic one. If she had been a human, she would probably be in her PMS state. She wasn't a very moody person, and these mood swings weren't common.

"She died." Before Anne Sophie could say anything, Kasuga continued talking. "But, even though she passed away, we visited her grave together and that way, Tamaki could partly be with her again. That way, he said his final goodbye to her and his soul became partially reunited again."

Renge spoke again.

"So your magic level has increased, right?"

"Indeed it has. And an awful lot. I had always been told that, when a human soul is repaired, the wings grow slowly. But, in a single night and without his soul being repaired at the fullest, my wings tripled their size. I think there is something weird, but I can't really point out what…"

"And his other reasons? Are they something bad?" the house mistress asked. Her concern for Tamaki resurfaced once again. Kasuga smiled, reassuring her that nothing bad had happened.

"The same. Do you know about his grandmother?"

"Don't tell me… he blames himself for being treated badly by his grandmother?"

Kasuga sighed. Anne Sophie knew more than what it seemed.

"Indeed, I'm afraid he does. That's his second reason. He thinks he's done something badly. But all he ever did was to be born. He isn't the one to blame."

"That's right. I am the one who should be carrying that weight." The woman said. "All I did was to be selfish, bringing a child into this world when he didn't ask for it. And, because of my stupid decision, he has to live in this world, in a place where he'll be looked down on because of my social status. I sometimes wish that he could've been born in a normal family, with normal parents and living a normal life…"

Kasuga was starting to loose her nerves. She had never listened to so many stupidities in a same sentence!

"I've never heard so much nonsense." She calmly said.

Tamaki's mother and Renge looked at her.

"Nobody here is to blame. All you did was to fall in love. Can that be considered a sin? And, fruit of that love, Tamaki was born. A child, which brings happiness to every family. And both you and his father loved him. He grew happy knowing that. You raised him, teaching him to be a wonderful person. Tamaki is, without doubt, the best person I've even known!" Kasuga knew she was starting to loose control over her own words, but she could do nothing to stop. "And I know he's had to endure many hardships, but I thank God everyday for letting Tamaki be like he is, and I pray for him to never change. And, even if he suffered, he is happy! And he makes everyone happy! So nobody's in fault! Don't be stupid and stop thinking that way!"

Kasuga covered her mouth with her hand. She had gone over the limits. Now, Anne Sophie would get mad at her, and she'd probably be kicked out.

But Tamaki's mother didn't do so. She just brushed off her tears. She then smiled warmly. Kasuga's heart skipped for a second. It was Tamaki's smile.

"You're a good child. I can see you really care for Tamaki. Thanks for taking care of my son."

Kasuga just tumbled down on her chair. The outburst had left her totally exhausted. She took a cookie and ate the whole of it. She noticed it was overcooked.

"This cookie is very good, but I think you might've overcooked it a bit." She pointed out.

"Yes, it usually happens. It's not the first time I have been told so." The house mistress said.

Without thinking, Kasuga mumbled the following words.

"But you know… there is still one other reason for his rupture."

"And what would that be?" Anne Sophie asked. Kasuga looked at her, not believing she didn't know. But, judging by her expression she really had no idea. She was afraid to say the following word.

"You."

This totally shocked Anne Sophie. Her expression froze, the tea cup stood in midair and her eyes opened widely, finding it impossible to blink. Renge looked accusingly at the other fairy. It was obvious she had known. Anne Sophie had probably explained her story to Renge, and the fairy was surely intelligent enough to have figured out the last reason.

"Me? Are you telling me that my son's soul… is like that because of me?"

Kasuga slapped her own head with her hand. It wasn't what she had wanted to express! Anne Sophie had totally misunderstood her. Because, like she could clearly appreciate, Tamaki's mother was like his son: she took all the blame on herself.

"I didn't mean that! He thinks he was selfish for accepting the exchange. He knew it was the best thing, because if he hadn't, you'd probably be really ill by now. But he can't help to feel guilty for leaving you here, alone and without being able to communicate with him."

Things were starting to get out of her hands. Kasuga felt totally helpless. It was because of her that Anne Sophie was feeling unhappy that moment. But she couldn't help it. Was she supposed to lie to save the situation? No, that wasn't the case! Miss Grantaine was, after all, Tamaki's mother. She deserved to know the truth. But, being brutally honest as she was, Kasuga couldn't help saying things in a rough way. Even if she didn't lie, she meant no harm.

Anne Sophie's gaze darkened. Her head lay on her chest.

"Why?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "Why did he have to be like that? Why did he have to accept carrying everything on his shoulders? Why couldn't he be more selfish?"

Renge looked at Kasuga, and Kasuga felt a tingling sensation. Renge was trying to communicate her something mentally. Kasuga opened her mind a bit. Immediately, a screaming voice filled her head.

"Are you dumb or what? Can't you see that precisely, her reason for breaking was letting her son go? She also blames herself! She thinks that it was the most egoistical thing ever to let Tamaki leave in exchange for money! And you had to come here and make the situation even worse by telling her that her son is a Broken because of her! Solve this immediately!" Renge shouted, leaving Kasuga with ear ache, though she had only screamed inside her head.

Meanwhile, Tamaki's mother seemed to fall deeper and deeper into a depression, though no tears came out of her eyes. She just rested her chin on her clavicle, her gaze lost somewhere on her lap, mumbling incoherent things.

Kasuga was lost. Why had things turned out like this? It should've been easier! She had come here to ask for help, not to cause this kind of tragedy! The following words said by Anne Sophie made her heart race.

"I'm sure he hates me now… I should die…"

Tears were starting to slide along Kasuga's cheeks. They were tears of sadness, of frustration, but, most of all, tears of impotence. She had caused this, and she was unable to stop it.

"Please… please, stop killing yourself… Things weren't supposed to be like this..." she begged. She stood up, walked up to Anne Sophie with trembling legs, and knelt in front of her. "Don't do this anymore... Please… help me…"

The room was quiet, only filled with Kasuga's silent sobs. She desperately tried to muffle them, but she was unable to. What was she crying for anyway?

Anne Sophie sat there, looking at the apparently teenage girl in front of her. She couldn't see her facial expression, because Kasuga's hands, which were in a position for praying, were blocking her face. But she knew that she was asking for her help. She wanted, more that anything, to help Tamaki. The same that she wanted. Two females, united by a same wish. She smiled lightly. The fairy could do something to help both of them.

She elegantly rose from her chair, and walked up to the chest drawer where the pictures were on. She opened the first drawer, and took an envelope out of it. She closed the drawer again. She then walked up to Kasuga again, who hadn't moved, and held the envelope out to her. Kasuga looked up, her eyes visibly brilliant. She undid her hand gesture, and reached for the envelope with both hands. She examined it. On the front part, Tamaki's name was written, along with his address.

"Is this…?"

"Yes. It's a letter. As you might know, his grandmother doesn't allow Tamaki to contact me. All the post is checked daily. So I've been unable to give this to him. But you might be able to."

Kasuga held the envelope to her chest.

"What's in it?"

Anne Sophie placed a finger on her own lips.

"It's a secret!" she said. "But let Tamaki read it, and I'm sure he'll let you know."

Kasuga stood up one again, dusted her jeans and took a handkerchief out of her purse. She blew her nose soundly. Renge couldn't suppress a giggle. Kasuga looked just so adorable that moment!

"Are you feeling better now?" Anne Sophie concernedly asked. The traveler weakly nodded. She glanced at her watch.

"I should get going. I've still got a few hours left, but I should get some sleep too, don't you think?" she said, hoping to end the visit at least decently.

"I hope we can see you soon around here gain, Kasuga-chan. I'm sure that, next time, we'll be able to sit here a bit more… calmly."

"But, before going, you've got to promise me something." Kasuga remembered.

"Don't get too demanding." Renge advised.

"Go on."

"Promise me that, whatever happens, you'll believe in my words. You did nothing wrong. If things hadn't been like this, you probably wouldn't be here right now. Tamaki did what he thought was the best, and it probably was. He loves you more than anything, and he wants to see you again. And I'm sure he'll be able to, some day. So, please, make him happy by being happy. Because, for him, that's what happiness is."

"I promise." Anne Sophie Grantaine solemnly bowed. "I'll be happy for him from now on."

"Good." She turned around to leave, when a single detail caught her attention. "You said you weren't allowed to contact him, right?" she asked.

"That's right. I am not allowed to communicate with him, and vice versa."

"So how come you have pictures of him in Japan? With the Host Club and so?"

"I might not be able to contact him, but I do talk to his father. Yuzuru and I agreed on keep on communicating. However, Tamaki doesn't know. All his pictures, school reports and so on are given to me by him. But please, don't tell Tamaki this. We wouldn't want him to feel betrayed."

"I won't. It's a promise. However, I must tell him about my visit."

"Feel free to."

The house mistress and her fairy walked the visitant to the front door.

"See you soon, Miss Grantaine. It was a pleasure to meet you. And you too, Renge. I'll make sure to come next time in my fairy form."

"Sure! I can't wait to see your wings! They must be spectacular!" Renge said.

Kasuga decided not to respond. She simply bowed, and Renge bowed again. She kissed Tamaki's mother on the cheeks and afterwards started going down the front stairs.

"Goodbye." Anne Sophie waved.

"Bye!" Renge chorused.

Kasuga's voice didn't want to come out. So she just lifted her hand and waved it in the air. Then she ran along the gravel front path. She turned around a corner.

And she was gone. No spectacular lights, no smoke, no sound. Gone, vanished, just as if she had never been there in first place.

"Make my son happy." Anne Sophie said quietly. Renge looked at her, knowingly.

"Sometimes, words can hurt, but it's amazing how, at the same time, they can also heal." She said, like an expert.

"You're right."

Anne Sophie and Renge stood there, in the same spot where they had seen Kasuga part.

"You know," the woman said, conversationally. "I can sense that Tamaki also loves that little fairy dearly. I can see a clear resemblance between her and Haruhi Fujioka. She has the same caring and honest personality. I remember when Haruhi came over. She was six years old then. I gave her cookies, the same cookies I gave Kasuga now. When I asked her what she thought of them, she said they were good, but a bit overcooked. I was never so surprised in my life. Who'd expect a six-year-old girl to say something like that?"

"That sounds familiar…" Renge said. "But it's totally impossible. You know how the mechanism works. So this must be a pure coincidence. Reincarnation this way is just... wrong. Impossible."

Anne Sophie didn't seem to hear her. She seemed deep in thought.

"But it's already been two people…Maybe it's true… I should try to take them out of the oven five minutes earlier…" She said, while closing the front door.

* * *

So the same question as each time: please review? Anything, except flames, is accepted: suggestions, constructive criticism, ideas, a plain review... whatever.

See you soon!

COC


End file.
